Golden Roses
by xMegh
Summary: Two orphaned elleths are raised among the warriors of Rohan, but when their lives are entangled with those of the Fellowship, what will result? summary sucks, just read it -slightly AU, 10th Walker, & a little MS - CORRECT VERSION OF CHAP 13 UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay, the characters you don't recognize are mine, the rest of the lot belongs to JRR Tolkien, and the depictions belong to what's-his-face, Peter Jackson, there you go. I don't make any money off of this either. But if you have some spare change... just kidding. And I really don't feel like writing this every time, so this applies to all chapters, k?

A/N: Okay, as some of you know, I've done a song fic before, but this is my first actual fanfic, so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(add about a million more E's here)ASE review, but please don't flame me, just give me constructive criticism. It ain't that good yet, and I'm actually almost done, because I don't write chapters like "spur of the moment", I like to be satisfied with my chapters before I actually post them up, so be patient, I'm going to add things like I guess every other week? Maybe more often? I don't know, I'm slow, just be patient.

It may be a little far-fetched, but hey, give me a little bit of dramatic license here, okay?

And don't criticize me about my Elvish, I ain't completely fluent, but I tried my best (found this sindarin dictionary, and I think I worked it right, but I guess the story-line is more important... I mean I hope it should be)

By the way, once you read it, look at my Profile and IM me, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for what I should do to it, and then review too, okay? THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH in advance.

Anyway, I really hope you like this; I worked real hard on it, and... well... enjoy!

----

--(Prologue)--

"Maranwë," Glorfindel said quietly. "Innas lle lau an pedo na Naneth lîn, henio?" Will you allow me to speak with your mother please

Maranwë, who took Larien, her newborn sister, from her mother who had been breastfeeding her, nodded, sat down, and perked up her ears intently.

"Maranwë, im faeg ed i lhaw na hên lle," he said as harshly as he could without frightening the girl, for he knew not how to break it to her. He had to admit that he had no idea how to tell Elena either, but it was easier than to inform an eighty-five year old elfling. I meant out of the ears of you children

"Maranwë," Elena said somewhat harshly with her light tone, fiddling with the top of her dress so that her breast was now covered. "Na i hiril. Lasto an Glorfindel." Be a lady. Listen to Glorfindel

Maranwë acquired her normal sarcasm, saying, "Mae, Glorfindel. Ben iest lîn." She nudged his shoulder, taking herself and Larien out of their mother's room. Fine, Glorfindel. According to your wish

Elena laughed after her eldest daughter had shut the door behind her as she continued to straighten her bed sheets. "Lle garo an laden he, Glorfindel. He uisto ir an garo lam lîn, fael don' orda tâd lîn uhannad." You have to excuse her, Glorfindel. She knows not when to hold her tongue, just like both her parents unfortunately

"Elena, hiril nîn," Glorfindel began, turning his head down to the floor. My Lady He tried with all his might to hold in his overpowering tears, yet one flowed over his lashes. He quickly brushed it away.

"Uma, Glorfindel? Man naa ha?" asked Elena, concern possessing her emerald eyes. "Lle thio o presta. Man naa ha mellon nîn?" Yes, Glorfindel? What is it? You seem troubled. What is it, my friend?

"Ha naa oh Hîr Aranthi, hiril nîn," Glorfindel continued, his face turned toward his feet. It is about Lord Aranthi, my lady

"Man naa ha, Glorfindel?" she repeated more anxiously, trying not to sound as fearful as she felt. What is it

"Hiril nîn, ho naa fern," Glorfindel whispered sadly. My lady, he is dead He couldn't bear to turn up his head to look at her, but after too long of a silent moment he looked up and saw her trembling.

"N'uma, n'uma," the grieving wife said to herself, falling back onto her bed, crying hysterically. No, no

"Hiril nîn, im hiraetha," he murmured, trying to think of words to ease her pain, yet he could think of none. My lady, I'm sorry

"Lemb, Glorfindel," she ordered, her voice breaking, curling up into a ball atop the coverlet. Leave

"Hiril nîn..." My lady A tear streaked down his pale face seeing her in such anguish and torment.

"Im pedo lemb nîn!" she yelled, succumbing to misery. I said leave me

He reluctantly followed her instruction, looking back at her with his light blue eyes that had turned misty. Glorfindel knew in his heart that this was the last time he would see her alive, which it was.

Celebrían walked in a few hours afterward. She looked at the once radiant young maiden that had now become pale in skin tone, even by Elven standards. Elena was in the same place that Glorfindel had left her, tears soaked into her pillows. However much she wanted to deny it, Celebrían knew that it wouldn't be long now. "Elena, im hiraetha," the Lady of Rivendell said sadly. I'm sorry

"Nau hiraetha avon tegi ho sí ad," Elena murmured, another tear streaking down her face. Being sorry will not bring him here again "Lasto an nîn, Hiril Celebrían. Im peleth. Im innas firi. Im estel Maranwë ar Larien an i Aran o Rohan," Elena whispered weakly. Listen to me, Lady Celebrían. I am fading. I will die. I trust Maranwë and Larien to the King of Rohan

"Rohan? Mankoi? Elena, hain naa edhil! Mankoi garo hain galo am na aphadon?!" Celebrían was frozen. Rohan? Why? Elena, they are Elves! Why have them grow up with Men

"Aranthi ar i Aran o Rohan naa mellyn maer. Ennas i iellea innasna a'mtene na berio," Elena said, although Celebrían could hardly believe it. She was so incredibly stunned that she hardly heard Elena's plea. "Henio, hiril nîn Celebrían." Aranthi and the King of Rohan were good friends. There the girls will be provided with protection. Please my lady

Celebrían knew that all that Elena wanted was for her and Aranthi's children to be protected, yet why in Rohan was still perplexing to the Lady. Imladris, with the power of the Elves, was immensely stronger than the crumbling kingdom of Rohan. Elena's thoughts were becoming hard to understand, even to Elena, but she did not wish to question the gods that had blessed her with the vision of both her daughters being raised beside the Men of Edoras.

Of course, Elena knew as well as Celebrían did that if she had asked for her daughters to stay with Elrond and she, Celebrían would have done it in a heartbeat. But it just wasn't an option.

Celebrían sighed, obviously defeated. "Im annun lle, ha innasna nat." I promise you, it will be done

"Hannon lle," Elena said even more weakly. Thank you Celebrían made a quick exit. Elena then felt darkness gradually begin to numb her.

Elena's heart beat its last not two hours later.

Maranwë didn't quite comprehend what was happening as Lord Elrond took the torch from its silver vase on the ground and set it to the oiled pyre where her dead mother laid- and surprisingly her father as well. The elves that discovered his dead body had apparently also brought it back. Although Aranthi had been decapitated to death, a silk strip had been laid across where his neck and head should have been intact, so it looked perfectly natural. And they were both beautiful together- if you didn't know that they were dead, they would have appeared peacefully asleep.

Elena was draped in a beautiful sheer white gown that complimented her light blonde hair that the wind began to play with. Her favorite mithril necklace still hung around her throat, and her mithril bonding ring still remained on her right hand. Aranthi was still in his best tunic, his chainmail beneath it. His narrow face held a straight expression, his eyes were shut, and his lovely dark brown hair was smoothed down below his shoulders. They were beautiful and haunting in the same instant.

Sorrow began to take over Maranwë. It was a gargantuan burden for the elfling to carry- both parents dead at such a young age. Tears formed in her eyes, yet she had cried too much before- she had no more tears to release, at least none that she had the strength to let out.

Glorfindel, who was standing next to the young girl, moved closer and gently rubbed her back, frowning as much as anyone had ever seen him. Tears slid down his face gently. Glorfindel knelt down to comfort her as the flame quickly caught on the bodies. Maranwë turned around and sobbed into Glorfindel's shoulder, loud and hard- giving in to the many emotions she had been trying to avoid within herself. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm and quiet her, but neither words nor any amount of time could heal her pain. However he tried nonetheless.

Celebrían tried to remain as strong as she could, but she could no longer endure it. She cried quietly, rocking the sleeping form of Larien in her arms as if that would bring them both comfort, but to hear Maranwë break down like that was painful for all who heard it.

King Thranduil of Mirkwood was there too, with his four sons. The only one who showed true emotion was young Prince Legolas, who stood crying next to Maranwë. He looked longingly at her, yearning to hold her again and destroy every evil in the world solely for her. He had always wanted to tell her of his paralyzing love for her, and he was planning on doing so as soon as the King said they were going to visit Imladris, but when he had learned of the circumstances, he knew it was too much for her to endure. He didn't want to confuse her emotions more than they already were.

Lord Elrond had moved back next to his wife, a grim frown already formed on his face. Arwen was crying silently as well, and he patted her shoulder. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, were also solemn, even though they really had not known Elena and Aranthi as well as they should have.

All that was left of the maiden and warrior were now a pile of ashes where niphredil blossoms had already begun to sprout. All the congregated elves soon dispersed, except for Maranwë and Glorfindel, who remained there together all night in silence, only to cry and be in each other's company. Maranwë finally cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

Maranwë awoke in the clearing where the ashes of her parents lay, but now the niphredil blossoms were blooming beautifully. She was too distressed to notice their beauty. She was experiencing too much pain and her jumbling emotions and thoughts made for too powerful a combination for her to barely move, much less do anything else.

Based on the cold feeling around her, Glorfindel had long since been gone. All that she noticed around her with her narrowed senses was a large commotion in the House of Elrond. The sorrow having no effect on her curiosity, she went to investigate. The first thing she saw was Glorfindel with his body out of sight from the doorway of the library but within earshot of those inside it.

"Glorfindel, lle lathron," she whispered harshly, giggling. Glorfindel jumped. Maranwë knew then that it must have been serious otherwise he would have been able to sense her presence. Something bad was happening- she could feel it. "Man naa martien?" You eavesdropper. What is happening

"Hîr Elrond ar Hiril Celebrían naa pedoien o Naneth lîn ar nad he pedoe yana he uma gwanna," he answered simply, leaning in to hear better. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían are speaking of your mother and something she said before she died

"Naneth nîn?" she whispered back, leaning in too. My mother Glorfindel nodded as he placed a finger over her lips.

"Elrond, ha naa nat'irm meetima dîn. Lye innas ume man he yelene," pleaded the Lady. Elrond, it was her final wish. We must do what she asked

"Celebrían, ume lle utene lle? Maranwë ar Larien, na i neth, naa na i eldalie! Lye uume faain hain na Rohan an na orthaed an hain ai naa uedhilea," explained Elrond in a desperate yell. Celebrían, do you not hear yourself? Maranwë and Larien, though young, are yet elvish! We cannot send them to Rohan to be raised with they whom are not elves

"Henio, Elrond. Sen naa ri norn. Henio n'karn sen taurn norn an enni." Please, Elrond. This is so hard. Please make not this harder for me

"Im n'henia Mankoi hain gar na gwannatha ammen." I don't understand why they have to leave us

Celebrían sounded somewhat tearful. "He irmae sen, Elrond. Lye gar na." She wanted this, Elrond. We have to

"Im delutha ha ir lle naa tîr," Elrond said with a slight smile after a hesitant moment. I hate it when you are right

Glorfindel grew despondent as the meaning of their words took hold. He had known that Aranthi had been a friend to the King of Rohan, but never did he imagine something so ludicrous as for his daughters to live with him if he happened to die. Glorfindel was making up excuses, lying to himself, because he never wanted both girls to leave. He had come to love them far too much.

Maranwë had been so deep in thought during the conversation that she missed most of it. But she didn't want to know the outcome. She had heard her mother's conversation with the Lady of Rivendell and now knew where she and her sister were to go. She simply did not want to face the harsh reality of it all.

Celebrían hesitantly, but faithfully, carried out Elena's last request.

Glorfindel kneeled, Larien in his arms, and hugged Maranwë after the trio got off of their horse at the Golden Hall.

"Guren nîn innas nalla uluithaid na cennea lle ad, Glorfindel, mellon nîn." My heart shall cry until it sees you again, Glorfindel, my friend 

"Na maer, Maranwë," he replied, trying to hold back tears. Be good

He handed the baby to the King, mounted his horse, and rode off without looking back at the girls. It would have been too painful.

----


	2. The Party

A/N: Yes, I know, the prologue was overly angsty, sad, cry cry cry, I know, I know, I know. But I promise, it'll get more romantic and junk as we go on, but for now, here's chapter 1. Oh ya, by the way, the name inside the backwards parenthases is the point of view. Like duh. And if you hate dramatic, mushy, sometimes fluffy stories, don't read this. PLEEEASE review but PLEEEEEASE don't flame me.

Love ya always and thanks in advance

Meg AKA DramaQueen  
  
------------------------------------------

--(-Eight Hundred Years Later-)--  
  
)Larien(

As Éowyn zipped up the back of my dark green dress and I gave it one last tug, I sighed. As always, this was as good as it was going to get.

"Why do you seem so upset about tonight, Larien?" Maranwë insisted. "You look stunning."

I took another glance into the mirror. There was a single strap that held my dress up on my right shoulder, connected to the body by a white rose. The dress itself was a vibrant forest green that Éowyn said brought out my eyes. I knew it was unusual because it did not have a puffy skirt, as many of the ladies were wearing that evening. It was slender and form fitting from my neck down to my ankles where it was hemmed. I usually didn't see my honey-colored hair so disheveled since all of my hair was normally braided in tight cords all around my head, but Éowyn had insisted that for Éomer's 27th birthday, I shouldn't be so predictable, and that included my hair.

I turned to my sister. Maranwë was in a deep red tube dress that stuck against her skin until the fabric met her knees and elbows where it flared out. There was no neck to it- it began at her collarbone and exposed her shoulders until the sleeves met the entire dress. Her dark brown hair, that she was deciding what to do with, was so deep in the firelight that it looked black. We were all ready except for Éowyn.

"Éowyn, you must get ready as well. I mean, it is your brother's birthday party," Maranwë insisted.

"I know, but he is like a brother to both of you, too. I mean, you've lived here since before he was born."

I mulled it over in my mind. "He's not really our brother per say, Éowyn. We've just lived in the same kingdom for eight hundred years."

"But you were raised with him as well as raising him and myself," she declared somewhat firmly.

"Well, sort of, I guess, but come, Éowyn. Let us get you into your dress. The party starts in half an hour," I reminded her. In less than ten minutes we had strapped her into her usual brown fur-collared dress, which we insisted suited her, although she complained that it looked too much like a traveling frock.

As soon as we had finished her, we began working on each other's hair. We sat in a circle, Maranwë in front of me and Éowyn behind me. I began curling my sister's hair into a high bun- as she always wore it. Éowyn took pieces of hair by the tips of my ears and braided them down, attaching them to five beaded braids she created at the back of my head while Maranwë brushed and straightened Éowyn's unruly, wavy locks.

I giggled and playfully elbowed Éowyn in the shoulder as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Are you trying to make me look like Legolas?" I was surprised by the way she made the style so uncanny in it's similarity to the Mirkwood Prince's.

"Hey, I think it looks nice. I mean, on Legolas anything looks nice anyway, but that style looks beautiful on you, Larien," Éowyn insisted.

"As long as you say so, Éowyn. I'm trusting you," I warned. "Don't worry. You look gorgeous," Maranwë said, supporting Éowyn. There was a pregnant pause before she continued. "Now that I think about it, Éowyn's right. I mean, Legolas would look fantastic in a dress for goodness' sake."

Éowyn and I began to laugh.

Without warning, King Théoden knocked and entered before we had a chance to respond. I was a little frightened, I had to admit, because he had been looking frightfully sick for a few weeks, but now he was as pale as I had ever seen him. "Ladies, Éomer wishes to speak with you." He ushered us out of the room and into the mahogany throne room that had been cleared for a dance floor and a banquet table.

Éomer was standing on the opposite side of the room, speaking to Gamling and Háma. When he saw us he smiled, excusing himself. "Good evening, Éowyn, Larien, Maranwë. May I speak with the three of you outside for a moment?"

He led us through the front doors so we could see the whole of the city. It was nothing new to see- we had grown up with the sight- but was still breathtaking all the same.

"I know this may be a little too sentimental and maudlin for the four of us, but I just want to let you all know how much you all mean to me and how much it means to me that you could be here for my birthday." And a seldom seen smile appeared on Éomer's face.

"You're right," Maranwë put in. He looked at her curiously. "That was way too sentimental and maudlin."

"And also," he continued after he had stopped chuckling, "a lot of my friends are going to be here tonight, so please don't do anything that might embarrass me," he pleaded with a grin.

"That's the main reason you asked to speak with us, isn't it?" I asked him with a questioning glare.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied, smiling. Put off, Maranwë and Éowyn walked back into Meduseld.

I remained outside, gazing at the arriving guests outside the city gates. I recognized Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas, but few others. I sat on the edge of the stone wall and Éomer joined me.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight, Larien?" Éomer questioned, playing with strands of my hair, staring at me as I looked at my friends approaching.

"I cannot say that you have," I admitted, blushing.

"Well, you look gorgeous," he complimented, kissing my cheek as he got up to go inside and I followed.

"You know," I teased, "You're supposed to be flirting with the guests, not me." He forced out a chuckle but said no more, as if embarrassed. _I shouldn't have said that_, I thought to myself_. Stop being so adorable. Stop making me like you. Stop it all now before I do something very unlady-like._

I had no clue what he was doing lately that was causing me to fall for him, but whatever it was, it was working quite well.

I changed my mind and decided to stay out to greet my friends.

Before they arrived, I saw another familiar face coming up the steps to Meduseld. "Théodred!" I yelled, running to him. As soon as I reached him, he caught me in an embrace. "Larien! Nae saian luume'." It has been too long

I was impressed by his talent of learning Elvish so quickly, but soon had my doubts.

"Do you even know what you just said?"

"No, but I do remember you saying it to me last time I came back to Edoras."

"It has been too long- that's what you just said."

"I'll have to remember that," he said, smiling, kissing the crown of my head.

"Hurry inside- the party has already begun." I said, shooing him inside where he was quickly met by Éomer.

"Larien!" I turned at the sound of my name. Estel was rushing up the steps, and for once he did not appear greasy or rugged.

"Estel!" I exclaimed, racing to meet him, almost knocking him down the stairs. I hugged him tightly as he twirled me around through the air. When he let me down, I looked into his dancing gray eyes that forced me to smile.

"Oh," he said, interrupting my thoughts. "Certainly you must remember Elladan and Elrohir?"

"All too well," I replied, glaring at the Rivendell twins.

"Hey, it's not our fault that you just happened to walk under our test bucket of fish in Imladris!" protested Elladan.

"But it is your fault that you poured the bucket on top of me!" I protested back.

"You certainly can hold a grudge. That was, what, six hundred years ago?" asked Elrohir.

"Seven hundred and twenty three years, five months, and two weeks," I grunted testily.The twins had nothing more to say.

Estel was chuckling at their antics. A polite cough from the blonde elf behind the twins brought him back to his senses. "I apologize," he said. "Larien, you remember Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, do you not?"

"Of course," I said, smiling as the Prince grasped my hand lightly and touched his lips to it.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle au', hiril nîn. Oio naa elealla alasse'," Legolas whispered, bowing down. My heart sings to see you again, my lady. Ever is thy sight a joy I wasn't accustomed to such gentlemanly manners.

"Eithetol, Legolas, mellon nîn," I responded shyly. Welcome, Legolas, my friend

He gently let go of my hand and I retracted it. Then he smiled, tugging at one of his braids at the side of his temple. "Copy-cat."

I smiled, finding myself at a loss for words, leading the four of them inside to the party.

Maranwë was the first to see them when we walked in. She hugged the twins and smiled at Legolas who kissed her hand, freezing when she saw Estel. "It's a sign of the apocalypse!" she exclaimed clutching her hand to her chest. "Estel bathed!" Then she grabbed both of his cheeks, one in each hand, and kissed his forehead in ecstasy.

Legolas was horrorstruck. "Maranwë, hiril nîn, at our last meeting I do recall you saying that you would rather fall into the pits of Mt. Doom itself than lay your lips upon any part of Estel!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better," the Ranger said sarcastically as the twins began to chortle.

"I never wanted to kiss a Wild Man that resembled those of Dunland, yes, that is so, but right now he looks... better at least..."

"And are we chop liver or something?" yelled the twins, pointing at their foreheads. Maranwë went and kissed Elladan and then Elrohir. As a bonus, she went up to Legolas and kissed his head as well. A white blush lightly colored his cheeks, hardly noticeable by those without keen eyes.

"And Larien, don't think you're getting off the hook so easily," Elladan said silkily, pointing at each of their heads in turn. I sighed before I conceded to their smiling faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Unrealized Intentions

A/N; Stupid chapter, little too much drama near the end, but it gets better, I promise!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----

)Maranwë(

I sat down for a moment, exhausted from dancing. Elladan and Elrohir came over to join me.

"Having fun?" asked Elladan.

"I simply adore parties," I said, smiling.

"Good," mused Elrohir, putting his arm over my shoulder.

I was instantly suspicious and rolled my shoulder back to remove him without touching him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, honestly," they both said defensively at once.

"Uh huh," I put in. "Surely."

"Well, Ada has given us permission to have a party for our closest friends in Imladris in five days, and we were wondering if you would like to come," Elladan said quickly.

Elrohir smirked, replacing his arm. "It would be fun. We could hang around Imladris for a while and- Oh yeah. You could meet Hithil, too."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who is Hithil?"

"My paramour," Elladan announced proudly, and his younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere with you two without sufficient support."

"We invited Boromir, Legolas, Larien, and Éomer so far and they said yes," Elrohir replied. Then he gave a sour frown. "Unfortunately, Arwen and Estel will be there, too, of course."

Elladan quickly gained a mocking voice. "That little kiss-up Éowyn is too fearful that her dear Uncle Théoden will become more ill during her leave if she were to come."

Elrohir sighed. "And ol' Faramir said he would rather slice himself in the head with an orc blade than go anywhere with the two of us, alone or not."

"And the only person we're waiting on an answer from is... you," they said in unison, batting their eyelashes babyishly.

Already my mind was made up, but I took a moment to pretend to decide for effect, since I didn't want to appear too eager to go. "Alright. Fine, I'll go."  
  
. : . Later on, the party continued to go on without much incident. The distinguished politicians speaking by Théoden's throne. The warriors, friends of Éomer or members of his éored, were drinking and laughing at not much at all. The elves were either dancing to the sweet symphony music or speaking to Legolas. Maranwë was speaking, or was it flirting, with Boromir, Éomer was greeted all night long, but all he wished for was to be alone. Éowyn spoke with Faramir, but no one truly noticed. No one was really sure how much time had passed, until Larien saw her sister again. : .  
  
)Larien(

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked my sister, watching her drunken stumble as she went for more wine.

"A lot," she said with a slur and a hiccup.

"I can see that," I responded.

Maranwë grabbed another glass of wine that she chugged down in one gulp. Then she took a bottle of rum and took it to the other side of the room.

"I think your sister has officially gone insane," said a voice beside me. I turned to see Théodred refilling his ale mug.

"Hello, Théodred. Your cousin's party certainly is going well."

"How can you tell?" he asked

"Because everyone's drunk."

Théodred laughed for a moment before excusing himself to return to his friends and the slow waltz that had now begun to play.

"Maer undome, Larien," said a light voice behind me. I turned to find the Prince of Mirkwood smiling down at me. Good evening

"Maer undome, Legolas." Good evening

"Lle merna salk?" he asked. Would you care to dance

"Sure," I replied, accepting his arm and walking to the center of the floor. "But I must admit, I cannot dance well."

"Nor can I," he smiled, resting his hand on my waist, his other in mine.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I asked and he laughed musically.

With that he began to whisk me around the dance floor. "Lle thîr bain, Larien. That dress is gorgeous." You look beautiful

"Hannon lle," I said, blushing, not being able to think of anything to say other than that which I had been fighting. Thank you

He sensed it. "Man naa ha?" I tried to order my words in advance if he were to ask me again, which he did. "Larien, man naa ha? Clearly something is on your mind." I still didn't know what to say. "Shall you answer before tomorrow?" he said mockingly. What is it

"Legolas, you are staying the night, correct?"

"Aye," he replied, cocking his head to one side curiously.

"Would you mind meeting me at my bedroom before you retire? I have questions that need answering and you may be the only one who can help me."  
  
"I do not mind at all. An hour after the party has ended I shall go to your chambers," he said with perfect timing, for now the waltz was ending.

"Hannon lle," I said, smiling as he kissed my hand and disappeared into the crowd. All I could hope was that he would stay true to his word. Thank you  
  
)Éomer(

As Larien waltzed around the floor with Legolas, the oddest feeling crept into my chest. Was I jealous? I had never thought of Larien in that sense before just a few months ago, and ever since then, desire for her consumed me from the inside out. Why did I harbor this feeling for her? It was beginning to become an infatuation.

I watched Larien finish her dance with Legolas, then Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, then Théodred, and I was amazed to discover that I was indeed jealous. I had no clue how to explain it. Why was I like this?

The orchestra began another waltz and I walked up to Larien, working up all the courage I could. "May I have this dance, Larien?" I asked, gazing into her hypnotizing eyes.

"You certainly may," she replied, smiling.

The curves of her face were lit by the candlelight, making her look fairer than anything I had ever seen. Her eyes looked like sparkling emeralds that blazed a path through mine and into my soul, so much so that I was almost afraid to look directly into them. Her honey hair framed her face delicately. Looking at it, I had an image of brushing the same hair away from her face to kiss her. I came back to reality and focused on her, trying not to be overcome by her empyreal beauty.

"You look beautiful tonight, Larien," I murmured.

She blushed, looking at out now dancing feet. "Thank you."

"It brings out your eyes- the dress, I mean," I commented softly.

"You are a lot like Éowyn," she said, giggling.

"And that rose is beautiful," I pointed out.

"What?"

"The white rose on your dress," I replied, pointing to the flower, "It symbolizes eternal love, right?"

"Aye, I believe so."

"Do you wear it for a special reason?" I said, silently praying that she didn't. All I wanted was for her eternal love to be solely for me- yet I wanted that too much for it to be true.

She shook her head. "Éowyn picked it out. Though I must admit, I do not care for it. It's not one of my favorite flowers."

"What is your favorite flower?" I questioned.

"A yellow rose. They shimmer so in the Rohan sun that they appear crafted of gold," she said simply. I tried to picture what she was speaking of, but to myself I compared her golden brown hair to the gold of the flowers she described and the Rohan sky to the ever so subtle hints of blue in her forest green eyes.

Then she smiled, taking on an inferior tone. "Yet Éowyn believed that the yellow would not match with the woodland green."

"Well, although it may not be your first choice, the rose is beautiful, Larien," I complimented.

She blushed again. "I don't know; I guess I'm just picky."

I smiled at her. I wanted to say more to her, but could think not of anything that would not have sounded stupid.

Sooner than I would have liked, the dance was over. I reluctantly released her, kissed the back of her hand, and watched her as she walked out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	4. The True Story

A/N: Okay, this will explain the crazy part in the prologue of why Thranduil and his sons were in Imladris for the death of a commoner. I know this is way way way far-fetched, but i needed it (my characters are based on real people and the reason Maranwë wanted those colored features in the first place is that's the way she looks in real life and I needed something creative to make it work, so please forgive me) Um... ya, and don't worry, the story's becoming heated, in my mind at least. lol I love the way my meniacle/perverted mind works. lol ;o)

Luv

Meg AKA DramaQueen

---------------------------------

)Larien(

There was a knock on the door. "Larien?" said Legolas' muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" I fumbled to put my light overdress over my negligee.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes," I replied. Legolas slowly creaked the door open and peered his head around it. "Please, come in," I insisted.

"Man naa ha, hiril nîn?" What is it, my lady

"Perhaps we should go outside," I suggested. He nodded in agreement and followed me out another door that lead to a small balcony. I offered the Prince a seat and I sat on the railing. He stood for a moment, appearing uncomfortable. "Henio, havo dad, Legolas." Please sit down

He sighed but obeyed. "So what is wrong?" Legolas asked.

"It's just, I'm not exactly sure why it came upon me tonight, but I've been thinking a lot about my parents as of late."

"Ah- I can see where this is going," he said before I said anything more.

"I don't remember them really because they died so long ago."

"I wouldn't expect you to remember," Legolas explained softly. "Both of your parents died right after you were born."

"I was hoping you could help me."

"With what?"

"I want to remember. I don't want blissful ignorance. I would rather know the hard truth than live with the sugar-coated trash I've been fed for eight hundred fucking years, because I know that's exactly what it is, Legolas, and don't try to tell me any differently."

"Do not torture yourself so, Larien."

I pleaded, "I don't want to, Legolas. I need to." He sighed resignedly. "You are the only Elf here old enough to remember anything about them. Elladan and Elrohir are, well, let's just say that they're assholes, so they are of no help to me," I explained and Legolas laughed at the comment, "I feel unsure about touching this sensitive wound with Maranwë, and no one else is here who would know. My nescience is bothering me. You are the most honest person I know. I want the truth, Legolas."

He sighed again. "Man uma lle irma ista?" What do you want to know

"Everything you can tell," I begged.

)Legolas(

Everything I could tell? Should I tell her everything or just basics? Well I should tell her everything. After all, that was what she had wanted. I quickly tried to think of it from her point of view before speaking.

"Where shall I begin?"

"As far back as you can remember," she said quickly.

"Well, I was born on a crisp autumn day in Mirkwood about three..." I began, interrupted by her harsh stare. I laughed. "What?" Her stare intensified. I began the story. "Well, I knew your mother better than your father, of course, because as you know, you're mixed."

"What?!" she said, amazed. "What do you mean I'm 'mixed'?"

I bit my lip. Damn it.

"Legolas, tell me!"

"I didn't realize that you didn't know," I supplied.

"Nevertheless, you promised you would tell me everything."

Damn it. She was right- again. "Fine. You're mixed. You're half and half," I explained. Her jaw dropped further. "What is it?"

"You don't mean I'm a peredhel, do you?" she asked, her eyes widening at the mere thought. half-elf

"No. Your mother was of Mirkwood and your father of Rivendell. Haven't you ever questioned yourself about your hair?"

She gently shook her head so that her hair spilled over her shoulders. She then grabbed a honey-colored strand and examined it. "No. I never did, to tell you the truth. I just assumed it was a rare trait- like my eyes, I guess."

I smiled as I saw her emerald orbs. "You have Elena's eyes."

"What?" she repeated.

"Your mother- you have her eyes. She was valued in Mirkwood for her precious and rare eyes."

"What did my mother do in Mirkwood?"

"She was my mother's handmaiden. Unfortunately, like you, my mother too died when I was young, so your mother found herself with nothing to do but raise my siblings and myself. When all my brothers and I were grown, she left on a journey to nowhere."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"She set out from Mirkwood aimlessly- no where to go yet not wanting to return. She went through the Gap of Rohan and traveled up alongside the bank of the Brunien River until she reached Rivendell, where, naturally, she met and fell in love with Aranthi, your father, and she also befriended the Lady of Rivendell, Lady Celebrían, wife of Elrond."

There was an awkward silence that lasted only a moment before the inquisitive girl broke it. "Wait- now that I think about it, my hair is explainable, but why is my sister's hair so dark?" asked Larien intently.

"For a reason that even I do not know, Aranthi's parents did not approve of the union of the two, ever since they had been married. It eventually escalated so much that they traveled to the Mirkwood Mountains to escape it all. Aranthi and Elena left Rivendell with newborn Maranwë, who had the same silver-blue eyes and dark brown hair of your father at the time. They hid inside a secluded cave for about twenty years. Never seeing the sunlight at her young age, your sister succumbed to the darkness of her surroundings."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So that is why her features are so dark?"

I nodded again.

"And why she speaks Elvish so easily and has that heavily accented voice when she speaks in the tongues of Men?"

I gave a murmur of agreement. "Aye. Your father spoke the tongues of Men quite fluently, however he spoke to your mother in Elvish for that was all she understood, so Maranwë only heard Elvish as she grew. The only way you and your sister learned the language was when you came here to Rohan."

"And that is why Maranwë is so dismal when she nears the Mirkwood Mountains, even though she recalls not why?"

I nodded again. "But after they fled their hideaway, she was able to carry on a normal childhood and was somewhat enlightened by the lack of darkness. Despite her youth, she has conformed to normality."

"Now we arrive at the inevitable- how did my parents die?"

I inhaled deeply, pained at the memory. "When your sister was about eighty-five and you were a month from being born, Aranthi was requested for an urgent council at Lothlórien. When he was traveling, about to journey up Caradhras, he was cut down by orcs. When Elena heard the news after you were born, she slowly succumbed to grief and died of a broken heart not two days afterward. The both of you were entrusted to the King of Rohan, for apparently he was one of your father's most trusted friends. From there, I believe you know the rest of your own life story."

"Yes," she murmured softly.

"Larien? Are you feeling well?" I asked, holding her hand, and she gripped it in pain.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine," she said, sniffling.

"I shouldn't have told you the truth," I chided myself, sighing.

"No, Legolas," she insisted. "Thank you. You have told me what I have yearned to hear all my life. Thank you so much."

"Come," I said, taking her up in my arms, and bringing her to her bed. "Sleep, you are overcome."

She laid her head down and fell into slumber with her eyes closed not soon after that. I was amazed that she closed her eyes. Her exhaustion from her grief must have been greater than I had anticipated. Despite what she said, I should not have told her. I closed the door behind me and walked to my own bedchamber with sagging shoulders.

Wait- where was her sister?

---------------------------------------


	5. The Morning After

---------------------------------------

A/N: I know this is **super short**, but forgive me, and please don't flame me, like "_Oh my freakin God, you freakin suck at writing and I wish you would drop off the face of the earth_", just please give me **constructive criticism** so I can finish this up like you guys **want it to be, okay?**

Luv always

Meg AKA DramaQueen

------------------------------

)Maranwë(

_Damn it. I had way too much to drink last night._ My head was throbbing uncontrollably and I felt like I was about to vomit, yet it wouldn't come. After lying still for a minute, my head felt considerably better than it had, so I was at least able to sit up. I froze as I did so, watching in horror the section of bed next to me.

Boromir lay beside me, his bare chest exposed over the sheets. I studied him intently, noticing numerous lipstick marks all over his face, neck, and chest, recognizing it as the same shade I had worn the night before. I looked down at myself and noticed that Boromir was not the only one whom was not wearing any clothes. Looking around, I wasn't even in my own bedchamber. It appeared like the Gondor guestroom, yet I had been there so infrequently that I barely recognized it. And everything in that room was knocked over as if in a frenzy.

The comforting heat around me instantly transformed into frigid cold fear. _Please no_, I thought to myself frantically. _Please say I didn't do what I think I did_.

"What the hell have I done?" I whispered to myself. It stirred Boromir who looked like he was about to wake, yet he turned and fell back into contented slumber.

I quickly hopped from the bed and dressed into my light gown and slippers before opening the door and racing to Larien's room.

)Larien(

I was forced against a wall, although around us it was so dark I did not know where I was or who was before me. All I knew was the one in front of me was the one I desired had his one hand was on my waist and the other on the side of my neck. My pulse began racing. His fingers grazed the sensitive hollow of my throat. I wasn't able to breathe.

I begged, "Please, don't tease me like this any longer. I can't take it."

I could not see my lover's face, but I heard a familiar voice reach my ears. "But Larien, you cannot deny you have yearned for these kind of moments with me almost as much as I have."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well-" He did not allow my continuation, silencing me with a long, passionate kiss. I clung to the back of his neck, moaning into him. He was pulling me against his body, having lowered his hands, one now on my shoulder and his other on my-

Slowly, we released each other, but his lips were still nearly against mine in their proximity. "Éomer," I murmured.

The sunlight slowly danced across my face and I awoke reluctantly. The sheets were so warm, the pillow so soft, the dream so intoxicatingly sweet, I never wanted to leave that comfort. Yet I opened my eyes nonetheless and speedily submerged into shock.

My room was infested with golden roses.

They bordered the windows, sat in vases on my night tables, were thrown across my sheets, even lay scattered across the floor. There had to be at least one hundred of the flowers

"Larien!" Maranwë yelled as she ran into the room, abruptly stopping in shock herself as she surveyed it.

"What?" I asked quickly. She had escaped reality, still looking at all the flowers. "Maranwë..." I said harshly.

"What on Middle-earth..." she whispered, still in her trance.

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked myself aloud, going into my own reverie, giving up on breaking my sister out of hers.

"Apparently not," she replied. "Because if you are, then I must be going mad or something."

At once, I understood. "Éomer."

That snapped her out of it quickly enough. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, catching myself. "So, ready to go to breakfast?"

"Um, yeah," Maranwë said, apparently forgetting, or avoiding, to tell me what she had come in to say.

-----------------------------------------


	6. The Truth Will Be Revealed

A/N: Dun dun duh..... the cat's comin out of the bag...

And so you Éowyn lovers don't flame me, I just pictured her as a little bit of a Drama Queen or a Gossip Maven sorta, no offense to her, but also she's a key part in what's about to happen, so read on before you make up your mind.

Ya and lol I was just watching Spongebob (lol mini disclaimer: i don't own spongebob either damn it) with my niece, the episode where Squidward looses his mind because Mr. Krabs leaves him in charge and Squid leaves Spongebob all alone at the resturaunt. So Gracie's sitting there laughing her tiny little butt off as this gray tentacled thing is running accross the screen, some bubbles from the bathtub working as a censor. He runs past this woman who sheilds her kid's eyes and then Squidward screams at the top of his lungs "**THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED**!" so then I'm like, "Hey, that'll work!" so yeah, I am truly a moron. I used a quote from Spongebob Squarepants for the title of my chapter. How sick am I? lol I am such an idiot.

To my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm sick today, so you guys just made my day, and you especially rock because you gave me such positive reviews on my first actual story, yay!!

Ardalith- lol I gotta take like a course in Elvish, i just copy and paste it from the dictionary lol and don't worry, you'll see where i take it, it's just i gotta fix up this middle part and then I'll post it, and believe me, when they go to Imladris in the next chapter, Rivendell is where it all heats up!

Stormbringer91- lol were you serious or exaggerating? and btw, it'll either be hell on earth or sparks'll fly, cuz the rest of it's gonna happen on the NEXT trip to Rivendell, the Council's next time, this time's just for fun.

Everbody, keep reviewing! It'll give me a little bit of drive to keep writing!

Luv

Meg AKA DramaQueen

-----------------------------------  
  
)Larien(

Later that afternoon, Maranwë had brought in her bottles of athelas and seregon oils, added berry juice, and began painting my nails. We talked lightly to each other, and it didn't take much for either of us to understand that we were keeping something from the other, so from what we were trying to avoid, there was nothing to speak about.

Éowyn knocked and came in without an answer.

"Hey, Éowyn," my sister and I said at once, not even having to look up.

"Hello," she answered, sliding onto the floor at the foot of my bed. "Okay, spill it. Now."

"What?"

"Spill it. Larien, don't deny it. I saw the look in your eyes when you were dancing with my brother yesterday. I'm not an ignoramus."

"That's news to us," Maranwë teased.

She chose to ignore it. "Tell me." Éowyn looked determined.

Maranwë cocked up an eyebrow as she blew breath across my right hand to dry the paint.

"It's nothing," I said quickly.

"Uh huh," Éowyn said sarcastically.

"Then what on Middle-earth do you want me to tell you?"

"I want to know the truth and what you said isn't it," Éowyn insisted. "If you won't say the blunt truth, can I at least ask you some questions?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like how far have you gone with my brother?"

"Éowyn! What business is it of yours 'how far I go' with someone?"

"A lot when it comes to my brother," she replied.

I sighed. "What do you mean exactly by 'how far'?"

"Don't go there, Larien," warned Maranwë.

"Well," Éowyn began, ignoring my sister once again, "if he kisses your hand, that means he's just being polite. If he kisses your cheek, he truly has feelings for you. If he kisses you on the mouth, he loves you. When he does, if he's really passionate about it, he is more in love with you than you could ever know. If he is more soft, then he is either unsure or isn't as in love with you as you may think. If he plays with your hair, he can't live without you. If he holds you around the waist, he loves you too much to let you go. If he nibbles the shell of your ear, he's just teasing you. If he kisses your neck, he wants you."

I brought up my dry hand to stop her. "Do you mean wants me as in-"

"Aye," my sister said for her.

I widened my eyes at the frankness.

"Yeah, and if he kisses you anywhere else-" Éowyn continued.

"Let's not go there," interrupted Maranwë.

"Yeah, maybe then he would love me a little too much," I laughed, trying to shake off the uneasiness.

Éowyn obviously didn't give up that easily. "And if he takes you into his bedroom, he-"

"Éowyn!" I laughed, embarrassed, blushing horribly.

Éowyn laughed with me. "Well, you still have not answered my question."

"And you expect me to?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied at once.

"Well, you certainly inherited your mother's persistence," I commented.

"It's not that hard, Larien. How far has Éomer gone with you?"

"Does dancing count as holding me around the waist?"

"No," Maranwë said for Éowyn.

"Fine. He's played with my hair and kissed my cheek. Happy?"

"Extremely," said Éowyn, a huge cat-like grin upon her face.

I looked at her skeptically. "What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Nothing!" she said defensively. "I just- never mind."

"Like we believe that for a minute, Éowyn," Maranwë put in.

Éowyn smirked. "I just think that you two should spend more time together, that's all."

I said it quickly to get it out of my system, not at all conscious of what I was saying. "Just because I love him and you say he loves me doesn't mean- "

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Éowyn interrupted wide-eyed. "You love him? You LOVE him?!"

I bit my lip. Oh my God. What the bloody hell did I just do? Damn it.

"You might as well just say it, Larien. It's out now," my sister said sharply as she blew across my other hand and began to start on her own.

My emotions erupted. "Fine, okay? Yeah, I love him, but so what? It doesn't matter! It wouldn't matter if I were head over heels in love with him! This isn't a fucking fairy tale! It never works out like that!"

Maranwë and Éowyn looked at me squarely, then to each other nervously, then back at me.

"Listen, just forget about this," I said, rubbing my cheek. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning. Maer thinna." Good evening

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------


	7. Betrayal

A/N: This is just a cute, fun little chapter, that is sorta an inside joke because I had half of it happen in a dream and my best friend had the other half happen in her dream, so it was pretty weird but pretty funny, and I hope you all like it.

luv always

meg aka dramaqueen

----------------------------------- -----------------------------

)Elrohir(

"Will you come on?" I said in aggravation, beckoning the others to come up behind us. Elladan cantered Maethor, his horse, up beside mine and I said between clenched teeth, "What the fuck is taking them so long?"

Elladan shrugged and turned his horse around. "You all do realize that if we wait any longer we'll be riding in the dark and will probably end up traveling into the Shire," said Elladan, almost like a threat.

"Shove it up your ass, Elladan. We're coming for Irmo's sake!" shouted Larien from within the stable.

"Just hurry up," I growled, exasperated.

Larien came out, mounted on the front of Eirien, Éomer trotting his horse behind hers. "Elrohir, can you come here for a moment, please?"

I trotted Magor up beside her. "What do you want?"

"I found something that belongs to you," she said quietly.

"What- uh fuck!" I cursed as she slapped me across the face with the back of her hand. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"For being an asshole!" she retorted.

"All right," I answered, clutching my cheek. "Just remind me not to mess with you again because you have some good bitch-slap!"

"Damn right," she replied, flexing the fingers of her right hand. Then she turned around and yelled into the stable, "Come on!"

"Okay okay okay! Let's go!" screamed Legolas as he clicked his heels against Annûn's thighs, forcing the stallion to run.

"Race you to Imladris!" Elladan screamed.

"Ayah," I ordered Magor, closing my legs in against his stomach.

Larien, Maranwë, Éomer, Boromir, and Aragorn, followed us right on our tails, and we raced through the dawn, into the afternoon, and by the next morning we were upon Rivendell.  
  
)Glorfindel(

I leaned against the ivory railing as the sun peeked over the horizon. I saw the blonde strands of my hair flow about in the wind against the backdrop of the numerous waterfalls, but something else caught my eye. I noticed the figures of the twins riding their horses over the bridge. A blonde elf was not far behind him, and two dark-haired elleths skidded in the dirt as they stopped abruptly behind the man whom I realized was the Prince of Mirkwood. He helped both maidens down as three Men, yes, this time I was sure they were Men, forced up a cloud of dust behind them.

Curious, I thought._ I've never seen such an odd display_.

I walked out toward the Imladris gate and recognized all of them as I got closer. It was the twins and Legolas as I had seen, but now I saw that the Men were Boromir of Gondor, Éomer of Rohan, and Estel, and the elleths were Larien and Maranwë, whom I had to assume were around... seven hundred and seventy five at least?

The three Men were panting furiously, and even the five elves appeared exhausted. I looked at them in curiosity.

Larien glared at Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. "That was totally unfair! You three got a head start!"

"Sore loser," the three princes said together

Larien stuck up her middle finger at them.

"Did you all race non-stop to here from Edoras?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, because these three are just assholes," Larien snapped. Then her gaze turned to me momentarily. "Oh, hi Glorfindel."

"Edoras is a three day ride from here!" I said.

"You'd be surprised how much ground you can cover when you're running from someone who can bitch-slap you so hard it feels like she rips your cheek off," countered Elrohir. Larien smiled angelically.

I rolled my eyes.

Maranwë looked to Éomer. "Are you all right?"

Éomer coughed. "Yea, I'll-" he wheezed, "be fine. Just give me a second."

That instant, another elleth ran into the clearing. "Elladan!" she cried in ecstasy, running into his arms. He smiled like he was on top of the world.

It took me no less than a moment to figure out that it was Hithil, considering that he began kissing her passionately.

He broke off from her and laced his fingers between hers, then introduced her to the group, "Oh, yeah, everybody, this is Hithil. Hithil, this is everybody."

"Well you eight certainly have worked up an appetite, it appears," I commented. My eyes grazed over them, looking at the dried mud on the legs of their horses, the tears on the fabric that hid their legs, and the red coloring to their faces, even if it was only a light pink of the elves. "Lord Elrond has anticipated your arrival and has set up food in the courtyard. We have already eaten, so go enjoy yourselves." I looked at the twins. "Your parents, Erestor, and I will be in the conference hall if you need anything."

"Hannon lle, Glorfindel," said Elrohir as they all walked up the marble steps under thin, connecting gazebos that would bring them to the courtyard. I walked the opposite way down the corridor to the conference room where Master Elrond, Lady Celebrían, and Erestor were already seated.  
  
)Larien(

We walked into the courtyard in amazement, gazing in wonder at the mounds of food that sat upon the table. Arwen then walked in and everyone but Hithil and the twins ran over to greet her. Estel kissed her tentatively and we all conversed lightly for aminute or two before turning around to sit down and eat.

When we looked back, we saw Hithil in Elladan's arms again, both of them giggling, but Elrohir was chuckling as well, so they must just have been happy to be home, we all surmised.

"Lembas!" I cried, looking at the platter on the elaborately decorated table. "I haven't had lembas bread in centuries!" I quickly grabbed a piece after Maranwë and Legolas had taken one. Estel took a piece reluctantly, as did Éomer and Boromir.

I looked at the twins and Hithil who had not yet taken anything.

Legolas must have been as instantly suspicious as I was, for he asked the same question that was on my mind. "Why don't the three of you eat some?"

"We figured that the guests should eat first," Elrohir said.

"We have taken some, yet you have nothing," Boromir said.

"Fine," said Elladan, the three of them reaching for slices from the bottom of the pile. Arwen then took one off the top, eyeing her brothers skeptically. I exchanged a suspicious look with Estel who shrugged.

Maybe they were just trying to be polite since Elrond was in the next room, or maybe they had cooked up a plan- the more likely choice.

"Go on," said Hithil. "Eat."

As if attached by strings to an invisible puppeteer, Boromir, Legolas, Maranwë, Éomer, Arwen, Estel, and I all took small bites at the same time. It took only a moment for the bread to begin to burn in our mouths and we all spit out the lembas in unison.

Elladan, Hithil, and Elrohir had already broken into hysterical laughter by now.

"I should have known we couldn't trust you," I exclaimed, ready to scream. "What did you put in that?"

Elrohir, still laughing so hard he was crying, took out a small bottle of hot sauce from his tunic pocket. I ran to the other side of the table after them. Maranwë followed me in hot pursuit and the rest were right on our tails.  
  
)Glorfindel(

Lord Elrond was sitting with Erestor, Lady Celebrían, and myself, speaking about the group that was visiting Imladris with the boys.

"Anwe," he admitted, "Im naa girith sen' hain ugaro hurt Elladan ar Elrohir i na. Nienna isto sen' i gwanûn innas cared i menea neth bronio ab lalaithea hîn." Actually, I'm surprised that they all haven't killed Elladan and Elrohir yet. Nienna knows that the twins will make the young ones endure their latest practical jokes

"Uthrena, hîr nîn," I began, an optimistic tone in my voice. "Maer nautha." Perhaps not, my Lord. Think positively

"Glorfindel, Im weera," said Lady Celebrían, nodding. "Im nautha pân o hain naa anwe gwanetien maer." I agree. I think all of them are getting along quite well

As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, the twins and Hithil, laughing like all hell, ran down the hall, past us so fast that a breeze ruffled out clothes, and down through the garden.

Larien ran by, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Wait until I get my hands on you! I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain!"

Maranwë hollered, "You jackasses! You're going to pay for that!" as she raced by.

Legolas sped past, shouting, "Lye innas noro! Im naa bediea an gurth lye!" You better run! I'm going to kill you!

Arwen passed and yelled, "Wait until Ada and Naneth find out, you two! They'll kill you if I don't get to you first!"

Boromir and Éomer were still spitting out remnants of bread from their mouths as Estel yelled, "You freaks of nature! When I catch you, I'll hit you so hard that Lord Celeborn will feel it!"

Celebrían smiled at Elrond. "Tíra? Im nautha hain naa gwanetien maer, avon lle?"See? I think they are getting along well, don't you

Elrond just gave her an incredulous look. Erestor coughed to cover up a chuckle.  
  
. : .Needless to say, the boys avoided Elrond for much of the day to evade or at least prolong evasion of their punishment from their father. Everyone else was given their After unpacking what little possessions they had brought, a few of them walked through the garden, but until nightfall, they seemed to unintentionally elude each other. Except for Elrohir and Elladan, who Elrond later apprehended and tossed into their rooms . : .  
  
)Hithil(

"Ada, it was just a bit of fun!" Elladan protested.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt anybody!" insisted Elrohir.

"No excuses," Elrond said harshly. He gave the twins a menacing stare, angling both his eyebrows downward- the look that seemed to endure as his trademark.

"But Ada," Elrohir and Elladan said at once.

"No 'but Ada's either. Now I'm telling you both, leave everyone alone tomorrow and keep yourselves out of trouble."

"I thought punishments couldn't include impossible tasks," said Elrohir.

Elladan, elbowing his twin quickly, put in, "We'll go easier tomorrow, Ada." "You both better, or I'll get your mother involved, and two heads come up with better punishments than one. Good night," Elrond spat before shutting the door. Then he instantly opened right back. "Elrohir, your own room."

"He's not Elrohir, I am!" said one twin.

"You calls yourself our father and you can't even tell us apart?" said the other.

"Oh, sorry Elladan," the Lord of Rivendell said quickly.

One got up from the bed. "Only joking- I am Elrohir." Elrond smacked him in the back of the head on the way out. "Ouch!"

Elladan walked out to the balcony door, swinging it open and taking in the light mist from the waterfall outside his bedchamber. "He's gone," he seemingly said to the night. "You can come in now." He turned back and sat in an armchair in the corner. I came in and sat on his bed two seconds later.

"How bad was it?" I asked, fiddling with a tiny unlit candle on his nightstand, reclining back onto the mattress.

"Not that bad, actually, considering Ada's normal behavior when it comes to us playing pranks."

"Really?" I questioned, looking at him squarely. He nodded. "Shouldn't he be used to you and Elrohir playing all these practical jokes by now?"

He grinned and said, "I would have hoped so, but apparently not."

I lay back on his bed. "But listen, Hithil. I have an idea for what we can do tomorrow," he murmured, walking over and laying beside me on the bed. He whispered his idea in my ear and I only interrupted to hum my understanding. When he was done, he pulled back and grinned slyly.

"Oh, Elladan," I said. "That's brilliant."

His grin widened. "Isn't it, though?"

"They'll never suspect a thing," I replied, grinning almost as widely as he was. "I knew I was dating the smart one."

He smiled lovingly and leaned down, kissing me softly at first but escalating to passionately insistent quickly.

I sighed and moaned ceaselessly and he began tugging at my dress in response. "Elladan!" I giggled, tearing my mouth from his, but he, not taking 'no' for an answer, went to attack my neck, unlacing my ribbons in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Disclosed Secrets

A/N: It's starting up.... it's rolling..... I hope you all like it! Review and tell me if you think I'm a hopeless romantic and a Drama Queen, just tell me what you think and what I should do with it.

This is a Maranwë oriented chapter, Larien'll get a really short one next time. Review, email, and IM me with what you think.

Going to the doctor and damn I feel like crap. I'll be back later, and thank you to all my reviewers!

------------------------ -----------------------------

)Maranwë(

I heard a knock on my door. "Tulien," I called, throwing over my light overdress. Coming

Turning the knob, Boromir stood before me, one hand behind his back, the other reaching for my own. "Good evening m'lady," he said, kissing my hand.

"Aiya. Good evening, Boromir." Oh

"For you," he said, taking a bouquet of roses from behind him. "Aiya, Boromir! You shouldn't have," I insisted, smelling them. Taking a closer look, I saw that eleven of the roses were real and one was fake, cloth-like in texture.

"I will love you until the last rose dies," he said quietly, stroking my cheek. "I had to tell you, Maranwë, or I would not have been able to live with myself another day. I love you."

I looked deep into his eyes that now revealed something that I hadn't seen in him before. He then leaned forward and covered my mouth with his own. With that action, I was finally able to realize that I loved Boromir in return. The night of the party had not been simply under drink- he had done it because he loved me.

But he quickly pulled away, regret written all over his face, and slowly walked away. I couldn't watch him walk away like that. I flung the roses into my room and shut the door before I ran down the hall. "Boromir," I called to his retreating back before he had taken four steps. He spun around and I leaped into his arms, kissing him.

He leaned back, pulling away from my face. "Maranwë, what-"

I didn't let him finish. I brought my mouth back up to cover his and this time he did nothing to stop me. "Boromir," I whispered when I had slowly let him go. "I love you. I love you so much."

He brought his head back down to mine, pressing me against the wall. I turned us over so he was pushing me against the door of my room. I reached back and turned the knob anxiously. We both bounded into my bedchamber and sat down on the padded bench at the foot of my bed.

"I love you too, Maranwë. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you," he murmured hungrily when he gave himself a moment to breathe. Then he continued kissing me gently, working his hands up from my hips to my shoulders. I moaned into him as he tangled my hair in his hands. Then he let go of me and stood up. I gazed at him confusedly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

---- -----------------------------

)Legolas(

I just collapsed into the chair by the window. I buried my face in my hands and sighed, defeated.

There was a burning feeling in the depths of my soul. I knew then that my worst fear had been realized.

I was so in another universe that I had hardly heard the knock on the door. "Tula mi?" I said, unsure if I was hallucinating. Come in

Aragorn poked his head in the door. "Did you see?"

"See what?" His mouth took on the form of a smirk and frown in one as he walked in and said, "Boromir just walked out of Maranw's bedchamber."

My chest numbed with those words. I bit my lip, holding in my numerous emotions.

"But," he continued, "fully clothed, I'm happy to report."

"Terrific," I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, slumping down in the seat across from me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I know you do not speak the truth," he replied.

"Indeed." "I know you are not that eager to speak on the subject, but may I just ask you a question?"

"If I were to say no, would I have a choice?"

"No, not really," chuckled Aragorn.

"Go on, then."

"What did she say when you told her that you love her?"

I stuttered, looking down at my feet, "I... I haven't... tried to tell her yet..."

He went from chuckling to straight-faced and almost angry. "Get up now," he ordered. "You have got to win her back."

I picked my head up. "Are you out of your ever-loving mind?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," he said, pulling me up from my seat. "The point is that you have yearned for her ever since you were an elf-ling. Whose first words to Maranwë were 'Im nautha lle naa bain'?" I think you are beautiful

"Mine were," I said, my confidence building.

He smiled tentatively. "Who had insomnia for three hundred years solely caused by thoughts of her?"

"I did," I answered.

"Well who should tell Maranwë of his obviously strong feelings for her?" he questioned encouragingly.

"I should," I said proudly, losing all my confidence when I had done so, falling back into my chair. "No, wait, I can't."

"You know what, Legolas? You're right. Just because you've desired that maiden practically since you have known her and want her more than life itself doesn't mean you should tell her. I mean, what's the sense in that, right?" He sat down and crossed his leg over the other, leisurely folding his hands over his chest.

"I don't mean that-"

"Damn right you don't!" he hollered, losing his leisurely pose. "You can't just sit around and wait for things to happen, Legolas! You have to make them happen for yourself!"

"Well then, Aragorn, what the bloody fuck do you suppose I do?!" I shouted, standing upright, voicing the most anger I ever had at him.

He got up after a moment of silence. "Go and tell her," he whispered before walking out. "You don't want to, but you need to."

------------- -----------------------------

)Maranwë(

I sighed. There was no reason to let my mind dwell on it so. I shouldn't be torturing myself. There was no need for it.

Instantly a hand clamped down on my shoulder and a "Boo!" echoed the stillness of the evening. I screamed and nearly jumped out of my own skin. Another hand went over my mouth and a familiar voice behind me said, "Are you okay?" I nodded and was released. Legolas came into view and sat on the ivory bench across from me.

"Scare me half to death, why don't you," I panted when the immediate shock had subsided.

He smiled and chortled under his breath. "Im hiraetha, hiril nîn. Im avorn theli na." I'm sorry, my lady. I did not mean to

"Do you find this funny, Legolas, like some kind of joke?"

"To be quite honest," he replied, still chuckling, "I have not played a joke on anyone in centuries, and I actually did find that rather funny." His laughter then increased.

"You _would_ find it funny," I said, smiling playfully. He continued laughing increasingly harder. "Oh, shut up!" I squealed, slapping his knee, and my annoyance made him chuckle all the more.

"So what on Middle-earth is going on with you and Boromir?" he questioned slyly when he had finally finished laughing.

I giggled. "And why on Middle-earth do you want to know?"

"Because," he said for lack of a good excuse.

"Well, I don't know," I said, resting my head on my fist.

"I think he has feelings for you," Legolas pointed out, his smile appearing suddenly, then fading. "Do you reciprocate them?"

I realized then that he was probably a little drunk, or maybe he was still just being playful. Whatever it was, it was confusing, yet I didn't mind it. "Do you think you're being forward enough?" I asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied. I giggled. But then he became totally serious. "Well, I have to admit that if he does have feelings for you and you reciprocate those feelings, Boromir is indeed a lucky man."

I squinted at him. "Legolas, what are you trying to say?"

He leaned forward gently, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Something I should have told you a very long time ago. I'm just damned that someone else told you the same thing first."

"What, Legolas? What is it?" He lowered his arms.

"Maranwë, I love you," he said softly. I gasped deeply. His fingertips covered my icy lips again. "Are you okay?" I shakily nodded. "Good," he replied, moving his hand away and replacing it with his own mouth.

My eyes widened in shock and thoughts raced frantically through my mind. _'He can't do this... I can't do this... Why-' _But this was different. Boromir was light, gentle, and tender. Legolas' kiss was full of want, desire, and more passion than I was used to. The touch of his hand behind my neck burned, coursing sizzling heat through all of me. When I came back to reality, I realized I was kissing him back.

After a while, Legolas lightly pulled away, making me desire him more than I should have at that moment. "Peninea nîn," he murmured after a brief moment of awkward silence. My apologies Then he was about to get up from beside me, but I stopped him.

"No. Please don't leave," I said quietly, pulling him back down to meet me. I could tell by the feel of his mouth that he was smiling like his birthday had come early. He kissed me once more lightly, but then pulled back. "I had to tell you, Maranwë, or I would not have been able to live with myself another day. I'm so in love with you." His lips touched mine again, but then he rose and left.

My mind was a jumble of emotions. I was so confused. I clutched my robe around me as the night wind brushed against my skin. The mist of the waterfall was heavy as it sprayed upon me, but I was numb to everything. I could no longer feel anything. I could not think, I could not move.

Why had I accepted his kiss? I thought I loved Boromir, and if I truly had, I would have pushed Legolas away. But I hadn't. Legolas had just made me go insane. I was a prisoner to his will, and I put up no fight.

Why was it that when Boromir left me last night I had let him go, but when Legolas was about to I had stopped him?

I knew in my heart that I loved Boromir- I burst every time I saw him, and I had lost something precious of mine to him that could never be replaced. I had known Legolas forever, ever since he uttered, "Im nautha lle naa bain," which now explained a lot. There was only one logical reason-- I was in love with two different men.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Escalation

A/N: Um, wow.

sock-free: lol do you think you wrote enough? lol im glad i at least did well grammatically. ::makes me all warm and fuzzy inside:: um, let me get to a couple points. **AND EVERYONE ELSE READ THIS TOO**

a) i really didn't want the girls to take over the story, sorry if you think they did, i just figured that later on, what they've done explains a couple of things, and it's one of those "well it could have happened" things. okay, um

b) ya i know i have a lot of that. lol now that i think about it, an elf would look pretty stupid walking around with something from evenflo (even though I changed the bottle-feeding part if you'll look back), and yes i know lipstick and nail polish don't exist in Middle-earth, so lemme just say that 1 this is a little AU, 2 how else would she know that she kissed him? 3 i guess as i should put this as a little more than AU, huh?

c) i know some of "today's" expressions are in there like "don't go there" and Éowyn's a little freaky in that one chapter, and I know they're not like that in the book. I guess this isn't like one of the stories that you get directly from the book. I just sort of took my own spin on Middle-earth and added a couple of my own things

d) I sort of felt it was an issue, because remember when Éomer like nearly choked Grima when he looked at Éowyn? they're obviously very protective of each other and, I'm not saying that her being involved in her brother's business is protective, but, oh never mind i don't know. It's basically just a thing with me and my best friend. and since the last time you did that was in 9th grade- I guess it really does fit because I'm only going to be a freshman next year and if she sounds like a giggling 14-year-old, I just turned 14 in March so does that sort of make sense? I can't make her a mature 25-year-old if I've never BEEN a mature 25-year-old, it's just how I write and wanted to portray her. So I'm not really as high-up a writer as I'd like to be, and not as eloquent, well versed, or articulate either. with the twins, Tolkien never really went into them in depth really as far as I've read, and I just, like i said, put my own spin on them. hope you don't mind, we just thought it was funny.

e) ..... the elvish.... or should I say the "grelvish". Hmm. I never knew that was just for RPG. Go figure. lol I would just skip to the translations, but me being the Einstein that I am, i nearly have all of the "Grelvish" written into it already. And a lot of the stories I read have all the "grelvish" there too ::smiles like a two-year-old:: and I want to be just wike dem!

See people? Sock-free's reviews are the kind i want, a little bit of criticism, but not flaming me. That way I know what you guys want me to do, ok? ::says quickly before you have the opportunity to answer:: good.

This **got me thinking- I'm** sorry if this **"offends"** you guys that I didn't take their personalities straight from the book or really straight from anywhere except my tiny little head. Hell- I'm reading this one fanfic where Legolas is a horny little jackass, and he isn't like that in the books. Okay just so nobody hates me, I'm going to put an AU warning on my summary. And I suppose this is a Mary Sue?

Somebody IM or email me and tell me what to do, please. I never thought that posting my work would get this crazy. Oi gavalt.

Um, anyway, this is "Larien's" chapter, like I said, and then a little of her sister at the bottom because the girl who i derived Maranwë from forced me to with a knife to my throat screaming "**PUT ME IN CHAPTER 9**!" so i did. Hope you enjoy.

Luv always

Meg AKA DramaQueen

* * *

)Larien(

There was someone else in my bedroom. My eyes instantly flashed open.

Éomer was walking around the room, not making a sound as he continued to throw golden roses across the marble floor. I didn't say anything, but I surveyed him curiously as he delicately placed the flowers on my windowsill. When he turned around, I squinted my eyes almost completely, pretending to yet be asleep. All I could see in the darkness was him walking toward the door.

As he put his hand on the doorknob, I sat up and slowly walked toward him until I was right behind him. "What by the Valar do you think you're doing?"

He jumped, startled as he looked back at me. I grinned and he smiled sarcastically. "I've walked and ridden through forests without so much as disturbing a bird. How is it that you actually heard me?"

"I didn't hear you. I sensed you here," I replied to his still confused expression. "I am, after all, an Elf." I ran a finger up my ear to its sharp apex.

He smiled. I looked intently at his nightclothes and instantly had an impure image that I had to rid of by softly shaking my head.

"What is it?" he said, lifting my head up with his index finger.

"Nothing," I assured him. "So what exactly were you trying to pull?"

"You said you liked them," he explained, blushing so fiercely that I could see his embarrassed glow through the dark.

"Aye, I did, but you need not be so nice as to do this," I insisted. "I mean, you're like a brother to me and you still do this all for me."

He was silent for a moment. "I don't just do it willingly, Larien. I do it because my overthrown mind has forced me to do so."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Larien, I... I love you."

I couldn't breathe as the impact of what he had said hit me and I looked into his striking brown eyes. As if we were both magnetized, we both pulled closer together and he kissed me. A sudden wave of hot wind swept through me as his soft lips continued to overtake my own. I raised my hand to stroke his cheek and pull him in closer. He moved in without me even having to try.

He was the first to break off. "No," I whispered in a warm breath. "Don't stop." He needed no further encouragement, coming straight back to assail my neck. I slowly brought my hands from his neck to his shoulders. He let his hands fall from my chest to my waist, outlining the curves of my body. I leaned against him and he drew me up in his arms, laying me gingerly on the bed. In the process, deliberately or not, he tugged at the waist of my dress. I gently pulled at his tunic buttons, exploring his chest with my pliable fingers, and he must have taken that as reassurance since he refrained not. I moaned, but the heavy sigh was short-lived, for he claimed my mouth before my cry could escape.

I began quivering under his touch, but my head tried to remain in control. _No, he will now think that you will succumb to him every time, that you are a slave to his will, that you are his courtesan and nothing more. Stop, before you screw yourself over completely._

He had shed my dress from my shoulders by now, and I had stripped his chest of his tunic, but I froze altogether, and my sudden halt hindered him. He gently pulled off of me and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pushing himself off of me. "I should not have coerced myself upon you so."

My mouth betrayed my mind as I stood up and followed him to the door. "Éomer, the willing cannot be coerced. I love you."

He spun around, almost as if making sure he had heard me correctly. "Do you mean-"

"Don't stop," I interrupted, moving my hands from his shoulders to behind his neck. "Stay with me. I like it. I want you."

I pulled his head to mine impatiently. He leaned into me, and I pulled myself up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lowered me back onto the bed and continued disrobing me as if there had been no interruption.

)Éomer(

I awoke very early in the morning, remembering everything that had happened the prior evening. I looked at the Elven woman beside me, and I was confused as to what was occurring. If I had not known of what had happened, Larien would have seemed dead. Her eyes were cloudy and half-closed, staring somewhere far into the distance that only she could see.

I turned over onto my back, still in shock over what I had done. I had violated her, taken advantage of her, fornicated with her after only confessing my love to her, only after our first kiss. I didn't know what would result from our actions. What would King Théoden say when he discovered that I had robbed Larien of her virginity? What if I had fecundated her last night? What would Maranwë and Éowyn do? I had shattered everything last night, and now I would have no choice but to live with it.

Now more questions entered my mind. Should I risk staying and being seen leaving her chambers to allow assumption from the domestic man? Should I leave now and possibly leave her feeling like a common whore and have her think that her body was all that I desired last night? Would she think that last night had been in vain, for my pleasure solely and knowing not that I took her because I truly love her?

I had little time to think about it, as her eyes blinked shut and then opened completely.

"Good morning," I said quietly as not to frighten her.

She simply smiled as she sat up on the edge of the bed, the entire expanse of her back exposed to my greedy eyes. As she covered herself in a sheer green robe, I cursed it for actually cover what was already perfection.

"Larien?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she murmured, waving her hair around her shoulders as she sat down at her vanity to brush it.

"I have no way to ask this other than to just ask it. Did you find my actions last night too rash?"

"You are not an impulsive person, meleth nîn," she said, securing the clasp of her golden necklace behind her.

"You are not angry with me?" I said, to assure myself more than her.

She spun around on her stool and pressed her hands against my shoulders. "Why would you earn my disfavor over something that was mutual, not to mention something I have hungered for since I discovered that the feelings I'd felt towards you was love?"

"I- I don't know," I said eventually.

"Why? Do you regret it?" she questioned, pulling away from me slightly.

I took her in my arms and whispered against her lips, "I would never regret this, not if it would save my life."

She smiled and laid her lips upon mine gently. Instantly, all my uncertainties were thrown to the wind as I held her in my arms once more.

* * *

)Maranwë(

There was a knock on my door. I set my brush down on the vanity, stretching as the sliver of sunrise filtered in through the window. "Tulien," I responded, getting to my feet. Coming When I opened the door, Boromir stood in the frame. "Good morning, Boromir."

"Good morning, m'lady," he whispered.

"Would you like to come in?" I invited, turning to let him inside. He nodded in agreement as I led him to a small table on the balcony.

He took a bouquet of assorted flowers from behind his back as I sat down. "I'm sorry."

"What have you done that you believe requires apology?" I questioned, almost laughing, taking the flowers anyway.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he said, sitting down.

I set the flowers down, slightly shocked. "You- you shouldn't have?"

"No, I shouldn't have."

"But you said that you love me."

"I do. I love you more than my own life itself. I cannot deny that I have yearned for that kiss ever since I've known you."

"Then why did you leave?" I asked him.

"I... I just thought better of it."

"You mean you thought what Lord Denethor would have said or something to that effect?"

"No," he said testily, his volume rising as he stood up, leaning across the table, slamming his hands down.

"Then what?" I questioned, standing too, leaning toward him.

"Because, Maranwë, what I was about to do would not have been appropriate!" he yelled.

"Is that true?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes!" Boromir bellowed.

I quietly giggled, pulling Boromir's face toward mine, devouring his mouth eagerly. The thought dawning on me, I gently released him, both of us gasping for air. "Are you certain this is what you desire?"

"I have pined for this more than you could ever know," he whispered, leaning in again, and it was all I could do to relent to him.

* * *


	10. Nightmares and Wishes

A/N: Hi everybody!

Don't even say it… I know I'm a complete tool about updating… and don't agree with me lol

I just wanted to include this "brief" little note about reviews that I got.

Lorelei31-

AHH! I am **_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**(add about a bazillion more O's here) _SORRY!_ I read over my chapters for mistakes and I realized that I made a huge one! **_I_** **_FORGOT_** **_TO_** **_THANK_** **_MY_** **_FIRST_** **_REVIEWER!!!! _**So you know what? The next five chapters are **just for you. Promise**. You like chocolates? I'll send you some Godiva and a bouquet of apology. REALLY sorry- I have no idea how the hell I could have missed you **::hits herself in the head repeatedly:: **_fucking idiot, fucking idiot…_ And I'm especially dumb and apparently ungrateful because you gave me such a nice review too! That was so **sweet **of you and **I'm a bloody moron!**

lexi22-

a) Mulan? Never heard of it. I'll have to check it out. Which quote are you talking about?

b) **EVERYBODY READ THIS!!!** Everyone's saying that **the thing with Elrond and the twins is from Harry Potter, but** the actual thing is that **it's not**. My friends are nearly so identical that I've known them for 9 years and I still get them mixed up. One night, when I was over their house, their mom goes "Marion, go get Dan in the basement" and Kaytlin goes "She's not Marion, I am!" and then Marion goes to Kaytlin "She calls herself our mother and she can't even tell us apart? Honestly." So really, I know it has something like that in Harry Potter, but **I didn't mean for it to be**.

c) wow, i guess i really should take that as a compliment- a triplet finds my pranks good? _::I'd like to thank the Academy and all the little people, thank you, thank you::_ I feel so special now!

(lexi, email me later if you get the chance)

****

sock-free-

now that I've talked with my friends about it, _a little_ harsh, actually **a lot** harsh. I have to thank you for spending the time for critiquing my work, but instead of **criticizing everything** besides my punctuation and mechanics, was there **ANYTHING** you liked? And if you criticize mine so damn much, how come you don't write anything for anyone else to critique, _hmm_?

****

Terriah-

Thanks! Glad you liked it! Lol i guess it is kind of soap-opera-ish, isn't it? just wait for the coming chapters!! And what do you mean my summary's a bit warped? lol

****

Swtaznak-

Yes, I was sick for like a week, and I'll keep writing just for you lol.

****

Banana4422-

lol To be honest, I've actually had this written for months and I just update them every day, and about a month ago Mari told me to post it so I did- and I'm so excited that I got such positive reviews! YAY!

****

Magsluvsaragorn-

Oh yeah- glad you like it.

****

Ctimene-

Oh my God… In all honesty your review left me **speechless **(something seldom achieved lol) I had no idea **my** writing had that **effect** on people! And by the way, my story confuses **even me**, but if you need to **clarify** anything, just email me. Since I owe **Lorelei31** the first 5 chapters because I was a stupid little bitch, the **next 5** will be for you because you made me feel like I **was on top of the world…** I still can't believe you said that! It was so unbelievably sweet and I love you for it.

And…. EH HEM!! Some of ya'll have me on your favorite author's list or author alert list **BUT YOU DON'T REVIEW!!!** What sense is there in that?! Would you mind changing that itsy bitsy detail this chapter? And for the rest of you who don't have a username, I accept anonymous reviews! I accept all reviews! I accept reviews from Oreo cookies!

I'm typing the next chapter already, but then I'll post it up and yada yada.

Oh yeah, if you have any ideas of what you want me to do, email or IM me, ok?

Things might be updating a little less frequently now because…. sniff **Mari's moving to _Los Angeles_** of all the god-forsaken places on this accursed earth and I'll be stuck in this stupid God damned state called "New Jersey" but should be re-named "Fuckers-ville." I need her approval on everything and since she's supposed to be Maranwë, I need to talk to her before I do anything lol. (Like I almost made her be with Aragorn once… ewww- no offence meant, **Magsluvsaragorn**! We just think he's a little too rugged and too muddy and too dirty and it's not our fault that we have him on our dartboard and threw knives at his figurine! lol I bet you $10 that **eowyn Sux** has done the _SAME THING_ lol)

But maybe this could just be an excuse to call her more often and maybe it'll actually be quicker! Who the hell knows? lol

Throwing her a surprise going-away party today, got to get ready!

And I'm going to camp from **July 26th to August 6th **(can't bring my laptop damn it)- and then I'm visiting my grandparents down the shore but **THEY DON'T HAVE A DAMN COMPUTER SO I CAN'T UPDATE**- but I will bring my handy-dandy laptop that doesn't have the internet but is where I write all this shit so it's good enough, right?

Luv always

Meg AKA DramaQueen

P.S. _FYI- 4 those people who don't know Sindarin or Quenya or both-_ Naneth is mother in Sindarin. Don't you book fanatics get on my back if the Rivendell Elves don't speak Sindarin, it's just that I don't really know Quenya.

And if you can't understand what Elrohir says against his pillow, say it out loud. It helps. [No, I'm too tired]

And for you book people who know that Elves don't sleep or dream- let's just say they do for writing purposes, okay? **Thank you!**

Oh yeah, **_RED LIGHT_**. For you people who haven't read the book, **Estel** is Aragorn. When he was brought to be raised in Imladris, they didn't see him fit for a name as **kingly** as Aragorn or Elessar, so they gave him the name "Estel" meaning hope. Since Larien and Maranwë have known him **since he was a baby, they're just used to** calling him Estel, not Aragorn yet.

And **does anyone else besides me find it creepy** that Elrond raised Aragorn **like a son**, meaning that the twins and Arwen were like his siblings, and then **he fell in love with her?** That seems kind of Hillbilly-ish, **doesn't it?!**

* * *

)Elrohir(

Naneth knocked and opened the door without me being able to answer. "Get up, Elrohir. Come on, Glorfindel has set up breakfast already."

I moaned, pulling the covers over my head.

Naneth changed her tone, but I wasn't sure if she was amused or annoyed. "Elrohir… what are you, sixty years old? It's past dawn! Get dressed and tell everyone to come out to the courtyard and eat!"

My voice was muffled against the pillow. "Nwoo… Dai om loo vired…"

She wrenched the sheets from my grasp and yanked it down off my naked body, forcing me to cringe with fatigue and frustration. "Let's go, Elrohir." She went to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black silk leggings with a royal blue tunic, tossing them on top of me. It was no surprise- Naneth always had me wear the royal blues or greens and my twin wore the dark purples or reds. "I want you dressed and out in the next fifteen seconds or I'll get your father in here and I'll order Glorfindel to pour a pail of ice over your head."

The threat was too much. I hopped up and jumped into my leggings, my eyes still shut. "Okay, I'm up."

Naneth smiled as I was lacing up my boots. "I'll wake up your brother, Estel, Arwen, Hithil, and Legolas. Can you just get Larien, Maranwë, Boromir, and Éomer?"

"Yes, Naneth." I pulled my tunic over my head and put my arm around her waist as she hugged me.

"Good- I expect everyone to be out in the courtyard in half an hour. Thank you, Elrohir." With that she went down the corridor the opposite way.

I knocked on the room three doors down. "Larien? Larien?"

Something heavy knocked over from within, and, although it was in a whisper, the conversation within could be heard with my sensitive Elven ears.

A soft feminine voice said, "Go- out the patio. Elrohir can't see you here- he'll know."

I could hear Éomer's voice. "I don't care- I want him to know."

Larien could not speak for a moment, but a sound of a moist separation triggered her continuation. "Just be quiet."

I heard Larien step quietly to the door. She turned the knob and opened it only far enough that only her nose could fit through the crack.

"Yes, Elrohir?"

I gave her a knowing look but she acted as if she didn't notice. "Naneth asked me to wake you and tell you that Glorfindel set up breakfast and we should be in the courtyard within half an hour. And tell Éomer too- I heard him in there, just so you know."

She paled and slammed the door.

I laughed and knocked at the next door. "Maranwë? Maranwë?"

There was an extensive amount of moaning from inside and there were a few times that I had heard banging against the walls.

I asked, not really wanting to know the answer, "Maranwë? Are you all right?"

With that, there was another bang but now the door opened as Maranwë and Boromir, connected at the mouth and kissing passionately, slammed against it. They landed across the hall, not once breaking their contact.

"Eh hem…"

They broke apart and glanced at me uneasily.

"Naneth asked me to tell you that Glorfindel has set up breakfast and she asks us to be out in half an hour. And the image I have of you two- no amount of therapy and healing will ever make that okay."

What is it with the elleths falling in love with the men, I thought as I walked through the hall past Figwit. _First Arwen went for Aragorn, then Maranwë went for Boromir, and now Larien slept with Éomer? It's a fucking epidemic!_

With that I walked out into the courtyard and began eating, despite the fact that only my brother, Hithil, and Arwen were outside.

)Elladan(

The next morning, no one ate save Hithil, my twin, and myself, out of fear that we had tampered with the food again.

"Please," Elrohir had chuckled. "Like we _want_ to get into trouble again."

"Actually, you do," Hithil said.

"True," Elrohir laughed.

"Wow, look," I said, pointing at the sunrise that made the waterfalls sparkle. I'm sure that only Hithil and I caught the smirk in my twin's eyes. The others had looked out to the cascades and were also noting their beauty.

"You know what?" Elrohir questioned. Everyone redirected their gazes. "We should go down into the lake with the boats after breakfast."

Then everyone looked back out into the distance, staring at the lake below and the shining waterfall pouring into it. Glittering stones and jewels that were catching the rays of the rising sun seemed to outline the pool but strangely drew more attention to the water than the rocks themselves. Four canoes lined the shoreline, delicately carved baby blue canoes with white edging and designs that matched the shed by the willow tree. I smirked inwardly as I looked at the canoe on the far right side.

Arwen, although we had not asked her to be, was a key part. "Yes. We should. It will be fun."

Estel looked hesitant.

Arwen got out of her seat and stood in front of him. "Come, Estel. It could be…" she trailed off, smiling as his eyes closed when she dragged her thumb across his lips, "interesting."

We all smirked, knowing now that he would agree and we all couldn't help but laugh when he shakily nodded.

"Why not?" shrugged Boromir. "Come, let's go."

No sooner did Boromir speak did Éomer stumble languidly into the hall.

"Where were you, Éomer?" asked Legolas.

"I was tired- I was in my bedchamber," he answered, grabbing a pear and taking bite out of it so rivers of juice spilled down his short beard.

Elrohir smiled. "Yeah, and I'm sure we all know wh- ouch!" Without turning her gaze or losing her smile, Larien lashed out her arm and smacked him in the stomach before he could continue. "Larien, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to," Larien mumbled from behind her stiff smile.

"Okay," Elrohir said, taking one last bite out of his apple. "I'm done. Let's go!" He grabbed Hithil by the wrist and began to drag her down the steps towards the lake, but I grabbed her other wrist before he had gone too far.

"Hey, get your own elleth, okay?"

Hithil giggled as Elrohir ran towards the lake, pushing my chest back gently. "Elladan!"

"What? I've got a gorgeous girl and I'm not giving her up so easily," I explained, kissing her softly, then more urgently as she seemed to respond.

Larien, Maranwë, Elrohir, Arwen, and Estel were already grabbing the oars from the elaborately carved shed by the shore. Hithil and I raced to the lakeside, her jumping into a boat, me grabbing the oars and then following her, shoving off.

Estel and Arwen bounded into a boat and began circling the center of the lake. "What's the matter, Estel?" teased Legolas who jumped into the same canoe as Boromir, unintentionally of course. "Did you forget how to row straight?"

"At least I remember how to row at all," he shot back, indicating that neither Legolas nor Boromir had shoved off with oars in hand.

Larien and Maranwë skipped nonchalantly over to the boat on the far right side of the shore, wading into the lake up to their knees. Éomer stared at Larien as she dipped in and then submerged and Legolas' eyes focused greedily on Maranwë's lithe frame as she swirled her legs around in the water. Larien smiled and resurfaced, her round breasts now clearly visible and pressing against the collar of her dress as she flattened her smooth honey hair.

"Legolas? Legolas!" called Boromir. Legolas snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at the son of the steward. "Legolas, help me turn to return to shore!" With that they both began paddling the boat back to the beach by cupping their hands in the water.

I looked to Hithil. "Should I tell them that there are spare oars under their seat boards?"

She smirked, giggled, and shook her head.

"C'mon, girls, get out into the water!" Elrohir shouted, prompting Larien and Maranwë to shove off the beach.

I whipped my head around and glared at him, my eyes screaming, 'Shut your mouth or you'll give it away!'

"We're coming, Elrohir! Relax," Larien yelled back, manning the bow, her dress clinging to her every curve as she walked.

As Boromir and Legolas passed our boat, I heard Boromir whisper, "How can she tell them apart?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Elrohir usually wears the earthly colors while Elladan wears royal colors. Besides, Elladan is older then Elrohir."

"I thought that they were twins," said Boromir confusedly.

Legolas rolled his eyes again and decided not to answer.

Maranwë, stepping onto the stern, used her paddle to push off of the beach and into the lake. Arwen was looking dreamily at Estel, batting her eyelashes at him. Elrohir was speaking to Éomer, obviously trying to distract him from what was happening in the girls' boat.

"Estel!" Arwen screamed in horror, shooting up and shaking her arms in attempts to dry her damp turquoise morning gown.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Estel as their boat swayed after their canoe rocked slightly and water crashed over the starboard side. He stood up, revealing the sopping seat of his pants.

"What's wrong, Estel? Couldn't you control yourself until we at least got back to the city?" Maranwë was laughing so hard that her face was turning pink.

Estel looked at her incredulously. "Well apparently, neither could you!"

Maranwë stood up and tried to look at the back of her dress, catching it and feeling the wetness of the fabric.

Larien began giggling.

"Well you're no better!" Maranwë snapped at her.

"Yes, but I went underwater- you look like you…" She couldn't finish because her body was racking with such an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Maranwë, suddenly understanding, looked at the canoe's floor. "Holy Ulmo, Larien, we're sinking!"

Larien's eyes widened, abruptly ceasing laughing, seeing that the water was already up to their ankles and was rising fast. And her eyes being sharper, she was the first to find the hole that my twin and I had drilled at sunrise. She knew the connection instantly and glared at me. I smiled and shrugged as the water sloshed above their knees and they tried to throw some out. "Elladan!" she screamed as loudly as her lungs would allow.

"Elrohir!" Maranwë hollered.

We both smiled. "What?"

The water swallowed the boat and they began trying to tread.

Éomer, without thinking, stood up, put his hands above his head, and dove in, swimming to Larien. Legolas had risen concurrently in attempts to do the same for Maranwë, but Boromir had stood up as well and knocked him over. Angered, Legolas shot back up and shoved him back and tried to dive in again.

As they had fought, Maranwë became tired of treading and slowly slipped beneath the waves. Frustrated, Estel jumped into the water and grabbed her, taking her to shore and pressing on her stomach gently so that the water that had entered was spout out. Éomer had carried Larien to the beach too, but she lunged towards the water, trying to race to me and my brother, undoubtedly trying to strangle us both.

Everyone instantly rowed over to shore to check on the girls who did not speak to us. Guilty, we grabbed shawls and towels from the cobblestone patio and sat the girls in the sun to dry with the shawls about their shoulders. We sat outside talking for the rest of the afternoon, not even realizing how much time had passed until the sun had set.

)Maranwë(

"Everyone," said someone as the group of us walked past the library after the velvet blanket of evening covered the sky. We all took one step back and looked in to see Elrond reading a tattered scroll. He set it down and walked over. "Two delegates from Mirkwood are arriving- apparently a creature is to come here and be passed to them or something to that effect- I suppose that I need not bother you with the details. However, a few more guestrooms would be required, so may I ask two of you to room with someone else here?"

Every guest raised their hand, but Elrond selected the four closest to him.

He nodded. "Very well. Legolas, room with Maranwë, and Éomer, you can go with Larien. Good night." As we began to walk towards the bedroom corridor, I heard Elrond whisper to Elladan, "Should I regret that?"

Quickly, we entered Legolas' room to find that manservants were already removing his necessities and moving them into the spare wardrobe in my room. We sat in the porch of my room in awkward silence until all his belongings had been moved and I began to get undressed.

As I lifted my dress above my head, I felt that his gaze was still on me, which it was. I smiled, unlacing my corset and tossing it to the floor. Letting the seregon oils drip down my back, I could hear him hold his breath and bite his lip.

Wrapping myself in my sheer nightgown, I tied the waistband so that he could see nothing below my waist but the valley between my breasts was exposed to him.

He looked around, somewhat confused, wondering what to do since he normally slept nude. I smirked at his expression, walking up to him and kissing his cheek. "Maer thinna, Legolas." Good evening 

Figuring out a makeshift solution, he disrobed with his back to me, and he pulled on loose silk pants that only rose up to above his knees. "Maer thinna, Maranwë. I will sleep on the floor."

"You… need… not… Legolas," I said quietly. He turned around suddenly and looked at me in shock. "You can sleep… beside me…"

He looked uncomfortable. "No, it wouldn't be proper…"

"But I… want you to…"

He smiled and crawled in beside me, giving me a fleeting kiss. I nestled myself against his curves, my smooth back to his chiseled chest.

Hours later I was awoken by the soft and contented moaning of his dreams. I sat up, rubbing my eyes languidly.

"Legolas?"

He moaned again. "Oh, Maranw"

I looked at him, seeing that he was still asleep. "What, Legolas?"

"Maranwë, don't stop… oh, Maranwë, _please_ don't stop…"

"Don't stop what?" I wondered aloud.

"Kissing me… you're torturing me… I want you so badly… I can't take much more of this…"

I now smiled, saying innocently, "And where am I kissing you, my Prince?"

"My neck… under my jaw… I need you to undress me…"

This now amused me. "What more do you want of me?"

"Hold me… touch me…" Uncontrollably, I drew my hand down from his cheek, down his chest, stopping at the waist of his pants, teasingly to him, fearfully myself. Already, a lump was slowly rising between his legs under the sheet. "Maranwë, I love you so much… I can't stop thinking about you… I want you… take me… swallow me… make love to me… I need to be inside you… oh, by the Gods don't stop!"

I smiled and whispered his name. With that he suddenly awoke. "Legolas, is something wrong?"

"N- no, I'm fine…" he stuttered. "I- I j- just had a nightmare…"

* * *


	11. Perfection

**Long-Overdue A/N**: Um…. Hi. **_NO!!!_** _ducks vegetables and covers ears to drown the "BOOOOOO"s_ I'm sorry! I know that this is **NOOOOO** excuse, but I had such incredible writer's block on this chapter I was ready to loose my mind- you can ask Megan and she'll tell you!

Chapters might be a little slow posting now because, as I've recently discovered, **_HIGH SCHOOL IS ABSOLUTE HELL!!_**

****

Well Mari's been in California since…… July 19th, and I HATE IT! She's not there to run to down the block when my parents are arguing and I have to dial a different area code just to ask her something instead of using the old walkie-talkies we used to use :'( and I've made a lot of new friends so far- since she heightened my standards for someone being there for me, it's going to take a lot of people to meet up to that.

Ugh, anyway, I know this chapter sucks but this was just inserted to be semi-funny because the next couple chapters are taut with _dun dun da dun_ **_DRAMA_**!!! I know- I suck at puns.

**Ctimene**- lol CALM DOWN- Yes yes I reviewed, now breathe in and breathe out. There you go. Lol hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

**Ningwen**- **_So_** glad you liked it- but just out of curiosity, did you like the humorous or dramatic parts more? I just gotta figure what you guys want me to do with this.

**Lady Anck-su-namun**- lol Love your username- supposed to signify anything? Anyway, so happy you liked it and I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. Okay, that makes me feel a little bit better- I didn't really know that part since I haven't read the books, but still that sounds pretty weird. I mean, to have Aragorn as a son AND a son-in-law? And Arwen's supposed to be so beautiful and stoops so low as to go for HIM of all people? cringes

**Periannath**- lol very good observation: it's probably just because I'm such a potty-mouth myself and that's how I write. And, updated!

**Magluvsaragorn**- lol both Mari and I would have**- that's why we put it! **It's like a **fantasy **and we were like "What the hell? **Let's just do it!**" so we did. And **yes**, she had just slept with Boromir the night before **and yes** she does still love him, **and yes** she is **EXTREMELY confused** as to who she loves, and that will be explained further in…. a couple chapters. I have to start dividing them up.

**KP**- oh BFF, I O U big time.

**Lexi22**- **_rocks your socks? _**lmao I feel so loved! Watched Mulan, can't figure it out either. Oh well- you find it and let me know. Now that I look at it, that quote is like the one from PotC, and **I'm sorry! Completely unintentional- I DON'T OWN IT, PLEASE DON'T SUE! **lol I sense that your brothers can slightly get under your skin? _Ummm_… don't mind odd questions and besides, that wasn't odd. The town I live in doesn't have a high school, so I applied to a county school- now I'm a freshman at Bergen County Tech across the highway from Teterboro Airport. What about you? lol glad you found it "um uh interesting." You were supposed to call Tori and were reading my story instead? Tell Tori Happy (belated) Birthday and I'll send her an apology/birthday card! lol And through all the pessimism of the SC reunion, you still like it. :-D How bad was it?

**Angel13**- yes, understood that the "story is great" the first 32 times, but have to admit I was flattered. Hope you like this one!

**Ala**- to the best cousin on the whole frickin planet, thanks. Soooo happy you reviewed.

**Terriah**- lmao short but sweet- hope you like this.

**Meggin**- _Whoa---_ **chill**! Lol happy you liked it, and **SURPRISE**! I updated!! _dances around the room, avoiding rotten tomatoes_ Oh, **I can't TELL YOU** how happy it made me to know that I had such a positive effect on you- **_YAAAAAAY!_** Over writer's block _temporarily….it's gaining….. GAAAH! RUN!_I was going to tell you about this before, but Ches was on and it always seems she gets annoyed when I think it's you, or maybe I take things to personally. Probably a little of both.

* * *

I didn't forget- This chapter is for Lorelei31 since I was such a bitch.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this- THE REVIEW BUTTON IS HUNGRY!!!! FEED IT!!!!! Would reaching 35-40 be a lot to ask? I get so jealous with those people that have like 500. :'( 

Oh yeah, and apparently my less than signs or pluses don't like me this chapter, so I'll use italics to signify stuff, and I think you guys are smart enough to get the drift.

luv always

meg aka dramaqueen

* * *

)Boromir( 

I woke up later in the morning than I would have liked. I wanted to see her. I needed to see her.

_If Legolas tried anything with her last night, my sword will be defiled with royal Elven blood by sunset._

_Pull yourself together, Boromir. Your infatuation for this woman is positively consuming you!_

_It's not like I can help it!_

I dressed and looked out the window, seeing that Maranwë was walking towards a waterfall. I couldn't help but smile, seeing her smile as she picked a seregon blossom and placed it behind her ear.

I had been in a daze for the past few days caused solely by her, ever since the party.

I had not known Éomer very well, but I had heard that two Elves residing in Edoras had insisted that the rulers of major locations attend, so my brother and I had gone in my father's stead.

Little had I known what I had gotten myself into.

She had instantly caught me off guard when I saw her standing beside Éowyn and Larien. She was breathtaking herself, her jet-black hair shining in the sunlight and her piercing mahogany eyes visible from meters away.

The morning after our drunken encounter, I instantly knew that it was a dream- it was far too exquisite to have been reality. Yet it took me about a week to forget the feeling of her kiss and I knew then that something had to have been real, something had to have happened between us.

In the days following, I could not remove her from my mind. She was so enchanting… so enticing… so perfect.

I loved her.

When I confessed it to her, I knew the feeling was mutual. And, however short a time we had known each other, I was going to ask for her hand in marriage. Just, I didn't want to seem insistent so I would wait.

I fingered the diamond ring, ready in my tunic pocket. Yes, I would wait.

There was a harsh rapping at the door.

"Enter," I said without truly thinking.

A blonde maid in a modest black dress came in and gripped her hands together in front of her waist. "Lord Elrond requests your immediate presence in his study, Lord Boromir."

"Certainly. One moment, thank you."

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but he insists upon your haste."

I turned and looked into her eyes, seeing they were fearful and she was biting her lip.

)Maranwë(

Making certain that no one was watching me, I pulled my morning gown over my head and tossed it to the base of the willow tree. I slipped under the waterfall into a small alcove so no one could see me. Wringing out the flower of all its warm perfume and working it over my body, I dipped under the water to rinse off, pulling my hair back by winding the stem of a niphredil blossom around the tail I gathered and tied the edge around the bud.

"Boo," said a warm voice behind me, taking his powerful hands and circling them around my shoulders and halfway down my back. He then let his hands glide down the side of my body and gripped my waist, pulling me into him, letting his lips brush against my shoulder.

I didn't need to turn to know who it was. Working my hands over my stomach to rinse off some seregon juice, I said, "Aur maer, Legolas." _Good morning, Legolas_

"Aur maer, Maranwë a'maela nîn," he murmured seductively, nuzzling his mouth against my neck. _Good morning, my beloved_ _Maranwë _I shivered.

"Yahoo!" screamed a voice from the other side of the falls, followed by a loud and echoing splash.

"There goes our privacy," Legolas chuckled, his lips grazing my ear.

"Race you out," I said quickly, gasping for a breath that I held and swam under the curtain of raging water.

I was laughing hysterically by the time I saw Legolas surface after me. "You cheated," he accused, smoothing his hair back.

"You're just a sore loser," I put in, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, splashing me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, thrusting a wave of water back at him.

"Hey!" he yelled back, splashing me again.

"Hey!" hollered something that popped up from underwater between us.

I screamed, swimming to my Elf, not knowing what to make of the creature that appeared. Legolas held me against his tense body, my fingers clinging to his soaking tunic, but we both calmed down at the realization that the something was Elrohir.

"Are you trying to scare us half to death?" Legolas questioned, flustered and irritated. I grabbed my white gown on the edge of the lake, slipping it over my head without revealing my body to the twin.

"No," he replied innocently, dunking his head under the water once more. When he resurfaced, he grinned and said, "I'm trying to scare you _straight to_ death!"

I clenched my teeth. "Damn it, Elrohir, you need to work out some severe issues! You can be such an ass sometimes!"

Legolas looked at me incredulously. "Sometimes?"

I looked upwards, instantly screaming, "Legolas, watch out!"

Legolas looked up and ducked beneath the water, narrowly avoiding Estel as he jumped from a rock and smashed into the lake.

"Do you _want _to kill me?!" Legolas screamed.

Aragorn just flashed a cheeky smile and submerged again.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Now there'll be grease floating on top of the water and blood and mud and… God damn it Aragorn, you've fucking contaminated it!"

"Look out below!" screamed three voices in unison from the top of the waterfall. We all raised our gazes to see Larien, Elladan, and Hithil ready to jump. "One, two, three!"

The three, linking arms, were about to leap, but Larien withdrew and pushed both off the edge.

It was as if the instant they hit, they resurfaced, yelling, "Larien! What the hell was that for?! This water's fucking freezing!"

She smiled angelically as she raised her hands and did a perfect dive, hardly making a splash upon entry.

Legolas laughed as Larien caught breath and wiped the water from her face. "What's so damn funny, Legolas?"

"That dive was pathetic," he said, howling with laughter.

"Like you could do better," she challenged.

"Hey, I can do a dive twice as good as you can, and at least I can hit a target dead-on two inches away!"

Larien narrowed her eyes. "Oh shut up, Legolas! Your arrow couldn't shoot an orc's dick if you were giving him head!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Legolas said, nearly laughing he was so angry at her obviously playful insult.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. I meant if you were giving Elrohir head," she giggled.

"Larien, leave him alone," I chided.

"You want to shoot, Larien? All right then- let's go!" Legolas exclaimed, hopping out of the lake and offering Larien a hand. She grabbed it but yanked him back into the water with an echoing splash.

"That's it," he said when he resurfaced. "Let's go to the archery field right now." He hoisted himself out of the lake and Larien jumped up after him.

"Fine. Have it your way. Race you to the archery field!" Without signaling him on, she took off. He ran after and we all followed to make sure that they didn't kill each other.

)Legolas(

Soon the lake was empty since all had followed us to the archery range.

We had run there so fast that we were there in no more than a moment, although the lake had been over a mile away. The range itself was a beautiful meadow with targets attached to distant wooden posts. Flowers sprouted from branches of surrounding trees and sprinkled their petals around the posts. About ten meters from the closest targets was a long patio, a cobblestone floor with a very high wooden roof and hooks on the supporting beams that had bows and quivers of arrows strapped around them.

Larien whipped out a bow, threw it up in the air, spun on her toes, and caught it perfectly.

I yanked a bow off the hook and hissed, "Larien, quit showing off your tricks and shoot."

"After you, my lord," Larien seethed the last two words with a particular venom.

I rolled my eyes, loading an arrow onto the bowstring, yanking back, and launching it to the center of the red target.

Larien laughed. "Are you kidding?"

"What do you mean? I got a bull's-eye!"

"That was one of the most pathetic displays I've ever seen." She grabbed a blue-feathered shaft, twirled it between her fingers, loaded it onto the string, walked out into the meadow and launched it high into the air.

I scoffed. "Well that certainly went well."

"Just wait." The arrow flew back down and into her hand and she loaded it back instantly, firing it into the tree above the farthest target. It caught into the stem of a flower and flew down into the heart of the point. Then she offered me one of her arrows. "Care to try again, _your highness_?"

"Don't even bother," Elladan said quickly. "She whooped my ass before when she challenged me last time." I threw my bow at him and the bowstring caught around his neck, which muffled his coughed laugh. "I just found it amusing to watch you try."

He chuckled again and I pulled off the bow, smacking him in the head with it first. "Asshole."

Larien pushed her hair back behind the apex of her ear, waving towards it. "Oh, Legolas? I'm _waiting_."

I hung the bow back on the post. "Waiting for what?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," I mumbled. "You're better than me- in archery only!"

"Hmm. Sure. I guarantee that if you were to challenge me to anything else, you would surely go down."

"Shut up and give it up, already, Larien."

"Oh, so I guess that means you're not up for a game of 'Catch and Fire'?"

My eyes must have been darkened with anger now. "You'd be only too privileged to lose to me, Larien Tiwelë."

"Excuse me?" she inquired indignantly. "Let's get at it, Leggy!"

I cringed. "You know I hate when my father calls me that!"

She smiled, reloading her quiver. "Precisely."

We walked into the field, but Elrohir had run ahead to the armory near the base of the acreage near the city. He ran back with chest plates, chainmails, and helmets. "Here, suit up."

As I put my arms through the sleeves of the chainmail, Larien laughed. "Armor? Please. If Legolas was a real man, he'd be confident enough in his own game that he wouldn't need armor."

I scoffed, pulling it on. "It's your game that I'm not confident enough in!"

Larien looked to the group nearer the trees. "Estel!"

Aragorn shook a branch, picked up the apple that fell to the ground, and threw it into her palm.

She balanced the apple on the top of her head and I turned around. Without giving me much time to think, she launched an arrow at my back, but I spun around in time to catch it and launched it immediately at the apple, skimming her hair and knocking the apple off.

"Elrohir!" she called.

Elrohir ran to where the apple and arrow had fallen. "No good, Leg!"

My jaw fell. I looked to Elrohir, then to Larien, and then to Maranwë. "What? I hit it hard-on- I mean dead-on!"

Larien turned to me and raised her eyebrows and flashed a suspicious stare, giggling when she noticed I had been looking at her sister.

Elrohir twirled the shaft between the fingers of his left hand and picked up the apple with his right. "No impact, Legolas. The arrow didn't pierce it."

I walked over, examined the arrow, and then snapped it in half.

"Oh, too bad Mr. Greenleaf. Now it's my turn."

I shook my shoulders, rattling the chainmail, as I balanced an apple on my head. She turned around and I aimed it to hit between her shoulders. Firing, it whizzed through the air and she caught it moments before impact. In one fluent motion, she shot it back and before I could feel it, the apple fell off my head.

"Elrohir!" I summoned.

He ran and retrieved the apple, bringing it to my nose to show that the arrow hit the direct center and had pierced it completely.

"Oh Legolas? I believe I need to hear something from you!" Larien said innocently.

I turned around and folded my arms.

"Oh, forget it, Legolas." She coughed to muffle the words, "Misogynistic bastard." Then she started her way back to the city. "I'm hungry- I'm going to change before breakfast. Are you all coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Larien," Maranwë said as the twins, Estel, and Hithil followed her.

Larien nodded as they continued walking to the House of Elrond.

Maranwë walked up beside me and headed back up to the archery range. I followed, as if in a trance. She grabbed a bow and threw a quiver over her back. She loaded the arrow and missed the target by inches.

I walked over behind her as she loaded an arrow. "Here, try it this way." I slid my fingers between hers and helped her grip the bowstring back, brushing my mouth across her palm when she yanked it past her cheek. She shuddered and released her shot, which hit the exact center. She smiled, turning towards me and I intertwined our fingers. "See? It's perfect."

She leaned forward and kissed me, and I resisted taking her right then.

I tried to breathe, but she still pulled at my mouth between words. I whispered, "Valar damn me, but I want you, Maranwë. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

She merely moaned, pulling me in deeper, refusing to let me speak, neither admitting nor denying that she felt the same.

* * *


	12. Urgency

Hey everybody!

Um- I have a problem

Yes, I do know what I want to write for the next chapter, but my problem is that I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter. I do write for my own enjoyment, but mostly for the enjoyment of others, and I don't want to continue this story if it's not worth continuing. So tell me what you think by feeding the little review button on the bottom, and in about a week I'll figure if it's worth going on.

By the way, if you're the way I used to be- read stories but never reviewed, please do review- even if it's to tell me I suck or just to keep me going.

You guys are my motivation, and currently I don't have any!

luv always

Meg aka dramaqueen


	13. Travel

**A/N**: Yay! I got reviews! And positive ones! Wow, I'm so happy! Okay, so I guess I will go on then.

Thanks to Terriah who made me see the error of my ways- I should be grateful for the reviews I actually DO get.

Dedicated to Lorelei because I was a stupid little bitch!

If you want the disclaimer, look to the previous chapters because I really don't feel like putting it up again.

**_VERY IMPORTANT_**: This is basically a filler chapter until we get to the good stuff, and have fun with the little bit of comedy left because drama and angst are soon to come!! MUAHAHA!

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS

**Mallory**- Ok, guess I will, then. Oh, when in March? I turn 15 on March 16th. Lol but if I keep on going, I promise it won't be done by our birthdays. I write in sections so the idea doesn't get out of my head, and where I am now, I've posted up to page 42, and I have over 125 pages in the document.

**Lady Anck-su-namun**- Really cool- I like how you fixed it up, made it original. Updating! Yay!

**Meggin**- Well, I think it's gone for now- lol it's so funny. This morning I had no ideas, then this afternoon I watched 'Shakespeare in Love' and I had chapter 12 done by dinner. Even though it's real short, I hope it meets your satisfaction

**Ningwen**- Well now that the dramatic bits are gonna come, humor will still be there, but only a little. But I like the way it's coming- and every little time you laugh, know it's in there just for you!

**Terriah**- Thanks so much- you inspired me to keep going with this.

**I'm no angel**- I'll keep that in mind. I can't follow through with that on this chapter though because it's just filler until the good stuff. Thanks for the CC!

**Oliverwluver**- lol (blushing) Thanks! and I LOOOOVE OLIVER TOO! OMG HE'S GORGEOUS! (wink)

**Mrsblonde1503**- thanks! lol NO! NOT THE FLYING MONKEYS! (shivering) okay, so you don't attack me, here's chapter 12- NOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE!! _PLEEEEEEEEEASE_ REVIEW! **

* * *

)Boromir(

The maid escorted me to the library where Lord Elrond sat, diligently scribbling onto parchment with a quill of such an iridescent color that I had never seen.

I cleared my throat to gain attention.

"Boromir," he addressed, not looking up from his work.

"My Lord Elrond," I replied, bowing.

"Now is not the time for formalities," he said, standing up regally, "for we have urgent matters of which to discuss."

I chuckled, knowing where this was leading. "My lord, if it is of Maranwë, let me say that-"

He raised a hand to cease my speech. "There are larger things in play here than you and I, Boromir. Much larger things."

My brows furrowed. "What mean you, my lord?"

"Mordor orcs have attacked your city of Osgiliath. Few are left alive as it now stands. You must journey there before midday."

I stood there, stunned. "By midday? But, my lord, it would take weeks for me to return home. I cannot reach there by the time they would require me if what you say is true."

"Having done my fair share of traveling in my lifetime, I am full aware of that. Yet it is possible. As I understand it, Gandalf is flying towards us as we speak by eagle with urgent word. You are to fly to Minas Tirith and round up your Men. You shall be there before nightfall. Take only what you need from here. My instinct tells me that you shall return soon enough."

I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue, but he looked at me.  
"Did I not tell you to leave? Go!"

I hurriedly walked out and down the corridor to my chambers.

)Larien(

"Good morning, Glorfindel," I said with a stretch as I took a tray out of his arms, popping a grape into my mouth as I spun with it around the table.

He chuckled at my obvious energy and elation. "Good morning, Larien. I trust you slept well."

Elrohir sat down near the head of the table and said suggestively, "I'm sure that she's well, Glorfindel, but I doubt she slept much, well with her new roommate."

By now I had spun around right behind him and I dropped the tray on his head, and then caught it back before anything spilled.

"Oh, is Éomer a heavy snorer?" Glorfindel questioned, a small smirk forming on his lips.

I nudged Elrohir harshly and he nodded. "Oh yes. That's why. Of course."

Elladan leaned back in his seat, so far back that I was surprised he didn't fall over. "I'm really not surprised that you beat him, Larien."

"Of course not," Aragorn said as he wrapped his arm about Arwen's shoulders. "She's an elf."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maranwë, who came down from the valley.

Aragorn demonstrated. "Both of you are so arrogant! You elves are always doing your nails and brushing your long, elegant hair and acting all prissy!" Arwen elbowed him harshly.

Éomer, who had obviously overheard the conversation, walked into the hall and announced. "All elves are like that. You're like a fucking super-race!"

I shrugged. "Elf-envy, that's all this is."

"What?" Éomer turned around and looked at me like I had positively lost my mind.

"You all have it!" Maranwë supported.

Aragorn chuckled. "You're perfect! You never get a scratch!"

Arwen observed, "Well at least we get to live forever. Got that? Live forever!"

Maranwë wiped her hands over her skirt as Legolas came down the hill, as if she needed to rid herself of an ill memory or dirty feeling.

Legolas laughed. "You Men hardly even bathe- you always look muddy, dirty, bloody, and just plain disgusting!"

"At least we aren't nancing about all the time!" Aragorn growled.

Legolas said under his breath, "Muddy twit."

"You're a tart," Arwen said, elbowing Aragorn.

"At least you two are a happy medium," Aragorn put in, pointing at my sister and myself.

I cocked my head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we must admit it," Glorfindel added. "You two never were raised in the company of Elves, so you act more like mortals than anything else."

I looked to Maranwë and I could tell in her eyes that she was about to tell them that they were right, but Boromir stumbled in and brought the room into silence.

Legolas looked to Maranwë and then to me with a questioning glance.

Maranwë walked up to him. "Boromir, what's wrong?"

"I must depart. My presence is required back at my city."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other with the same frightened stares. I wondered how they had gone from laughing to so solemn in a matter of seconds. But the glitter in Elladan's eyes told me that it was because they knew something.

Boromir bowed to the twins. "I thank you both for your hospitality." Then he walked down the hall with a flash of his cape. We all turned back to the table, speaking lowly to ourselves, and only Legolas and I noticed that Maranwë went to follow him.

)Maranwë(

I pierced Boromir against a wall once I had caught him. "What you say is not the truth. Tell me why you leave."

His icy gray eyes met mine for a moment, and then he spoke the truth. "War has come to Osgiliath. I must go there to fight."

"You shall not make it in time. Why must you go?" I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

"I am flying with the eagles tonight. I must leave before midday."

"Let me come with you," I begged.

He took in a shaky breath, weakened from my body being so close to his. "I will," he cleared his throat and regained his normal, assertive tone of voice. "I will not bring you to war. War is for Men, and I will not put you in that danger."

I brought my mouth to hover his, breathing whispers to him, his eyes snapping shut as my fingers trailed down his neck, over his shoulders, and down the front of his tunic. "Please."

"No," he said angrily.

I lightly grazed his lips and he shuddered. "Please."

"No," he repeated.

"Boromir," I said, meaning to whine but it came out as an unearthly moan.

"Can you fight?"

I smiled at my success. "As well as any warrior you have in Gondor."

He shivered again as I felt along the curves of his face. "We shall fly to Minas Tirith, but upon our arrival, you shall stay in the city, and when battle is done, I shall send for you."

I smiled. "I suppose that is fair enough."

He leaned down. "It had better be." He kissed me with such an unimaginable passion that I fell to my knees at the feeling and he trapped me against the other wall.

He laughed, pulling away from me while I was pinned, helpless. "Go, collect your things. We leave the instant Mithrandir brings the eagles."

I must have sounded like an eager elfling as I said, "Eagles? We're flying? Mithrandir's coming? Yay!"

He chuckled and beckoned me to follow him.

)Elladan(

I threw the fig into the air and caught it in my mouth as Elrohir finished his story. "So then I said to him, 'Well at least I had good intentions!'"

Aragorn nearly choked as he began to laugh. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and scoffed at our immaturity. Éomer clutched his stomach to ease the pain as he chuckled roughly. I looked to Larien and was surprised she wasn't in stitches as well.

Wait, where was Maranwë? I made to leave to go and find her, but Larien came up behind me and pinned me against the wall.

"May I help you?" I asked sarcastically as she knocked me even more forcefully against the stones behind me.

"You know things that we are all naïve to. Tell me what you know that we do not."

I laughed, removing myself from the wall. "Well I suppose that what you are not aware of would fill a volume of book-"

She slammed me back against the wall. "There is other reason for Boromir to leave, and you know it."

"He is flying with the eagles to Minas Tirith tonight. War has come to Gondor and he must fight."

"War? From where?"

"Mordor."

I looked at him incredulously. "Mordor? But he has no power anymore. How could there be-"

It must have hit here completely then because she looked off into the distant with a misty look in her eyes.

"No, Elladan, please," she pleaded, her fingers would into the collar of my tunic. "It's not true. Tell me that it isn't true- please."

"I wish I could tell you that, Larieña," I said, calling her by her 'sweet name' to make her feel better. "But it is true."

She shook her head. "No, no. It can't be."

"Yes," I said firmly, clutching her wrists in my hands. "We think the One Ring has been found."

* * *


End file.
